The Night's First Star
by bitter for sweet
Summary: RW HG. Ron and Hermione hooked up over the summer after fifth year, but they don't know how to break the news to Harry. He begins to feel like a third wheel and trys to find love in Ron's younger sister, Ginny. But, the feeling isn't mutual.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: **This fic is NOT by me. It's by a friend from school who doesn't have a fanfiction.net screen name. I AM NOT TAKING ANY CREDIT. Oh, and my apologies for how this chapter turned out when I first posted it. It was one big blob of words, so hopefully this time it shows up as paragraphs. Bear with me if it doesn't 'cause I'll fix it ASAP. -Nicole**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: This is my first fic so I would really like some advice. I don't mind flame so if you don't like it say so. I prefer advice to flames though Hope you like it. -Shortstuff  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt and there was much effort to get of the train. Harry grabbed Hedwig and Ginny had Pigwidgeon's cage tucked under one and a one-handed grip on Crookshanks who was howling madly. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead to take care of their prefect duties so Ginny was left to carry both Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ginny want some help with Crookshanks?" Harry asked now eyeing the cat, which was attempting to scratch Ginny's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, thanks Harry," Ginny replied handing Harry Pigwidgeon's cage and took a two-handed hold on Crookshanks who snuggled up against Ginny looking far more comfortable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked around and saw near the lake Hagrid's massive form surrounded by the usual group of first years whom to Harry looked shorter than ever. Was he imagining it or did they get shorter each year. As harry turned away he saw Ginny had found an empty coach and was clambering in. Hesitating only to quickly scan the thinning crowd for Ron and Hermione and climbing in when he saw them climbing into a coach some distance away.  
  
  
  
  
  
The inside was cozy and smelled somewhat of hay. Harry looked up and saw Ginny brushing a strand of elegant hair from her face. Harry noticed that she was far taller than he remembered and her amber eyes had some sign of maturity that had been missing these past five years. Her chestnut eyes glinted in the dim light that the lantern provided and her obedient hair fell back behind her shoulders in a shocking wall of red. Ginny seemed not to notice Harry's gaze but merely stroked Crookshanks repeatedly. But harry was awakened most abruptly by the sudden halting of the coach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wondering how he could not have noticed the beauty of Ginny and merely thought of her as Ron's sister Harry clambered out. But unaware of what he was doing Harry missed the step and tumbled out in a heap on the pavement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are u all right Harry?" Ginny asked reaching down to help him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her hand felt cool to the touch and harry felt blood rushing into his cheeks as she helped him up. Not bothering to reply Harry preoccupied himself with checking to see whether Hedwig was all right from the fall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry felt he had mad a fool of himself in front of Ginny but what did it matter that matter it was just Ginny. Feeling slightly confused Harry tried to push the thought away. Putting a look of satisfaction on his face he turned around and said, "Hedwig is fine, here's Pigwidgeon Ron. Harry handed Ron pig's cage and followed Hermione through the entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry barley got a glimpse of the thousands of floating candles when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around abruptly pulling out his wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No need to worry Harry it's only me, I just wanted to talk to you about something, said Dumbledore "would you please follow me to my office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Turning for a quick glance at Hermione and Ron Harry noticed that neither of them had noticed Harry was no longer following them but the were giggling in a guilty fashion. Slowly Harry turned and followed Dumbledore. It seemed odd to see Ron and Hermione so happy together; being so used to seeing them bickering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sugar mice," said Dumbledore clearly. With out even noticing it harry followed Dumbledore up the staircase and seated himself on the chair facing Dumbledore and only then could he push the picture of Ron and Hermione laughing out of his mind. Harry did not know why his two best friends getting along so well bothered him but it just seemed as though there was something he didn't know about that would explain their behavior.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something on your mind Harry? Dumbledore asked his eyes glinting with mild interest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh its nothing," said Harry all to quickly, " you wanted to see me about something?" trying desperately to get his mind of the subject. Something told him that Hermione had spent the entire summer over at the burrow and the thought of this made his insides boil to an exploding point.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yes, I decided many years ago that I wasn't going to tell you this unless you asked but I can hide this no longer," said Dumbledore in a weary voice. " I need not ask why you did not question me on this matter. But I shall tell you for I think you have a right to know. Although you may have never wondered where you're parents were buried I believe you are at an age to handle this piece of information now.  
  
  
  
  
  
An odd buzzing noise filled Harry's ears and he couldn't think properly and his mind went blank. He struggled to speak but nothing came out there was a giant lump in his throat. It was all he could do to take a deep breath and sit there staring blankly at Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pardon," said Harry thinking he had misheard the headmaster.  
  
  
  
  
  
As you may know your parents' bodies were found in your old house and they were buried with a small funeral a few days after with only the closest of friends attending. It was located in the outskirts of Hogsmeade past the shrieking shack and past the cave where Sirius hid out. Also I would like to tell you that you can find Sirius's gravestone there as well. It is quiet place beyond the hills and you are permitted to visit it on hogsmead weekends however you are not permitted to go alone," said Dumbledore in his unwavering calm voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hardly aware of what he was doing Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office. His ears were still filled with buzzing and suddenly he remembered the green flashes of light that he dreamed about in his youth. Feeling dazed he wandered into the Great Hall and sat down next to Dean and Neville. Harry looked up at staff table and saw Dumbledore was gazing intently at sorting hat, which had begun to sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the last of the shrimpy first years had been sorted Dumbledore rose from his seat and gave the usual start of term notices. A few moments later the golden dishes before them were piled with food and conversations broke out across the hall. Harry hardly felt hungry and would have preferred to go to bed but he didn't know the password and he didn't think talking to Ron or Hermione was going to help his mood right now. Harry sat there poking a fork trough the salmon on his plate when Neville turned to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how was your summer Harry?" questioned Neville.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh not that bad nothing to do really, I was bored mainly that's all," Harry replied although only mildly aware that he was talking to Neville. Pictures of his parents' wedding kept flashing in front of his eyes and suddenly he was reminded of the one with their best man in it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Memories of his godfather came back to him and he felt the tears stinging behind his eyes. He got up to leave suddenly, but Neville had turned back to Colin on his other side didn't seem to notice. However up at the staff table Dumbledore did notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry wandered through the halls not noticing where he was going walking up a flight of stairs he ran into peeves who was sliding down the banister. As he whizzed past he blew a raspberry at Harry but he didn't have the energy to react. Somehow he found himself outside the portrait hole but he just sat against the cold stone wall hoping that the feast would end soon so he would have the password. Trying to clear his mind he searched for a different topic and landed on Hermione and Ron. He had the feeling that they were hiding something from him and that hurt him to think that they didn't even bother telling him.  
  
  
  
  
  
After what seemed like ages he could make out the sound of hundreds of students in the floors below. The first person to come up to the portrait hole was Ginny. She seemed genuinely surprised to see Harry up there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you get up here so fast? She asked with mild bewilderment in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I left early I wasn't that hungry, guess I ate to much on the train, I got up here and realized I didn't know the new password," said Harry blushing slightly because he knew he sounded stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh, well the new password is Ginger Newt," said Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
The portrait swung forward and Ginny Harry entered the common room. " How did you know the password did you ask Ron or Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
" No didn't you know I'm a prefect I'm supposed to show the new Gryffindors the way but Colin was OK with doing it on his own so I decided to go to bed early," said Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well congratulations on being made a prefect and goodnight I'm going to bed," said harry as he turned and walked across the common room toward the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodnight then Harry," replied Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry collapsed on his four poster bed not bothering to change. After a moment he sat up and reached into the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out the album Hagrid had given in his first year. Lying back down on the bed Harry turned to a picture of just his mom and dad. He sat there watching his parents waving at him. Slowly he put the album away and lay still on his back thinking about why Dumbledore hadn't told him sooner. He would have liked to visit their grave although it would make him immeasurably sad. Somehow he knew that it would provide some comfort to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry heard Ron enter and pretended to be asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered. Clearly thinking Harry was asleep he changed and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
All through the night Harry lay awake pondering Dumbledore's words. As he saw the faint colours of the sun through the gap in the curtain he got up and headed down to breakfast. ~ End of chapter 1 ~ TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
Nicole's Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY STORY. It belongs to a friend, I'm just using my screen name to post it.  
  
AN: Hey I'm sorry I take this long but I take a long time to write, I have chapters 3 and 4 done but I want to keep some chapters In reserve so I'm at least two chapters ahead so if I take really long I can post one or something. Also I was sick so it took me a while to finish 4. I promise to leave a notice if I'm going to ditch the story and so be patient if you don't see the notice it means I haven't ditched it. Hope you like this chapter and please review I feel sad because I only have 3. Oh and sorry about my stupid name for the counter curse its Spanish because I couldn't find a Latin translator. If you know any good Latin translators let me know in a review.  
Shortstuff  
  
As Harry stepped into the great hall he saw that it was a mainly clear sky with a couple of white fluffy clouds that were tinted pink with the glow of the rising sun. He was the first person in the great hall except for a young Griffendor first year. Harry sat down some way down from him and noticed a pile of timetables in the middle of the table. He searched through the pile and found one with his name on it and took a look at it. First he had Transfiguration then double Defense Against Dark Arts followed by Charms. IN the afternoon he had Potions. Surprising though it may be he had been accepted into Snape's class. Getting up he decided he would be early for Transfiguration because he didn't want to hear whatever Ron had to say last night.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he sat there but the whole time he was thinking about his parents and Sirius.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Ron woke up with the sun in his eyes. Glancing quickly at Harry's bed to see whether he was asleep or down at breakfast he changed quickly and headed down. As he entered the great hall he saw that Harry wasn't there either. He sat down next to Hermione with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Ron he probably had an early breakfast and headed down to his first class," said Hermione in a soothing voice," here is your schedule I think the three of us will have the same classes.  
  
Ron hurried to Transfiguration with Hermione but he found Harry talking to Neville.  
  
"Harry can I talk to you?" asked Ron budding in to the conversation.  
  
"Can't you see I'm talking to Neville I'll talk to you later," Harry replied and turned away. Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face but she merely shrugged. The bell rang to signal the start of class and the class took their seats. Ron and Hermione took their regular seats but Harry sat next to Neville.  
  
"Harry why didn't you take your regular seat?" asked Ron.  
  
"Why didn't you or Hermione write me a single letter over the holidays?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Um...we were busy," Ron replied looking uneasy.  
  
"Busy why are you so busy that you cant write me a letter. I mean how long does a letter take?" Harry asked his eyes blazing in rage.  
  
"Mom had us working like house-elves and she kept borrowing pig because Erol just can't travel far anymore," Ron said looking intimidated. By now the whole class was watching  
  
"What's with all the giggling and secrecy. Are you guys having some sort of affair or something?" harry shouted not caring that everyone was listening intently.  
  
Ron looked shocked but recovered as Hermione nudged under the desks. "We're really sorry harry, we were just laughing about some funny thing that happened at the burrow," Said Hermione sincerely.  
  
He might have believed her but the anger was still pounding though him. "Sure, whatever you say," Harry said in a sarcastic tone, "why don't you just give up the act I can tell your lying.  
  
Ron and Hermione briefly glanced at each other briefly. "Sorry mate, we were going to tell you, but you were talking to Neville. We'll tell you just not here okay," Ron said frantically  
  
"It doesn't matter I would only care if you were my friends but it seems you're not so don't even bother telling me!" harry shouted and turned around and ignored their protests as everyone else stared.  
  
During the rest of class Ron glanced at Harry as Hermione was avidly talking notes on everything McGonagall said about transfiguring humans. Ron was hoping to catch Harry's eye but he seemed determined to not once look at Ron or Hermione. At last Ron gave up and turned his attention towards McGonagall who was now talking about spells that had gone terribly wrong and how to be careful while practicing these dangerous spells.  
  
The bell rang distantly in Ron's ears bringing him out of his thoughts. He got up abruptly determined to talk to harry but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "I don't he'll listen to you right now Ron try tonight in your dormitory alone," said Hermione's soft voice in his ear. He knew she was right she always was that was something he really liked about her you could always rely on her to know things although sometimes it got annoying. He grabbed his books and followed Hermione out of the classroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Hermione walked into the Defense Against Dark Arts room looking around to see who the teacher was this year and to her great surprise she saw Tonks, a good friend of hers, grinning back at her. Ron bumped into Hermione, who was frozen in the doorway, 'what's wrong?" he asked mild concern in his voice. She merely pointed at the new teacher and he looked up to see Tonks. Slowly both of them took a seat near the front still recovering from the shock of seeing an unexpected friend.  
  
Tonks started class of by knocking over a Dark Arts detector, and the front row flinched as the shards of glass cut through the air around them. Cursing Tonks repaired the device with a wave of her wand She began with a lecture about defensive spells but Hermione knew that most of the class would know these spells from the DA club they had run in secret last year. Instead of paying attention to Tonks she sat there and thought about Harry's weird behavior. She knew it had been wrong of her to not send harry a letter but Ron and her had been so busy over the summer helping Dumbledore and their mother. Ron and her had nearly forgotten about Harry because they usually spent their free time having conversations on the rug by the hearth.  
  
"Hermione," Ron's gentle voice prompted her out of her steam of thought. "Tonks told us to divide into pairs and practice the spells that we already know so that she can get an idea of where we're at.  
  
"Huh," Hermione replied distractedly taking out her wand.  
  
"Dean told Tonks about the DA meeting," Ron said, "what's wrong with you it's not like you not to listen to a teacher."  
  
"I'm not quite sure, I've been thinking about Harry I think he has something on his mind but I don't think it's Sirius. He was different last year but maybe that's because he has had more time to think about it," she said her voice quivering with anxiousness. "Dumbledore probably had a talk with him and that's most likely why he wasn't at the feast. He probably feels lonely and we're his friends but we haven't been the most honest people in the world lately."  
  
Looking up she could tell that Ron felt as guilty as she did about the way they had treated harry. "You're right Hermione, I'll talk to him tonight and apologize and I'll tell him what's been going on. Knowing Harry he wont stay mad if we apologize first."  
  
A whistle rang through the air and the dueling pairs came to a halt Hermione and Ron scrambled to look as though they had been practicing as Tonks went around the room checking for damage. Making sure that they had mastered the simple countering spells she moved on teaching the theory of the more complicated spells meant for more powerful Dark Arts. By the end of class everyone but Harry and Neville had mastered the counter-curse for tiro fuerza. So it was no surprise that they were made to write an essay on the counter-curse for the next day. Hermione could tell that Tonks hated punishing a friend but she could also see that Tonks wanted no trouble from other teachers for not teaching properly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
The rest of the day passed in a blur for Harry. Charms class wasn't all that bad, charming a doorknob to fetch a letter for him wasn't easy but he was focused on it completely. He poured his concentration into the charm partly because he didn't want Charms homework and partly because he wanted to keep the memories of the nightmares he had had during the summer as far away in his mind as possible. He didn't bother with Lunch because he didn't want Ron and Hermione trying to talk to him, instead he went to the library and checked out his favorite Quiditch book Quiditch Though the Ages. He was right on time for Potions and sat next to Deam and Seamus leaving Neville to sit with his Ex-best friends.  
  
Harry had the worst time in potions; angry as he was Snape didn't help his mood. He came to stand by him as Harry added the final ingredient making sneering comments about his shabby Potion's work. Harry's hand shook out of anger and he accidentally added one to many billywig stings. The potion began to hiss and bubble it filled up the cauldron and began to overflow, unfortunately he didn't realize what was happening and the potion flowed onto his robes soaking in and turning them stiff and metallic. At least he had gotten the potion right he thought bitterly. The rest of the class had backed away towards the corner of the room where the washing basins lay.  
  
The bell rang unexpectedly and everyone packed up their leftover ingredients and walked away carefully along the strip of untouched floor. Harry began to half-heartedly pack his things away as a shadow fell over him. "What do you think you're doing potter?" Snape asked his voice dangerously soft.  
  
"Packing my things up," he tried not really thinking Snape would let him go that easily.  
  
"I don't think so, you made the mess so you're going to clean it up maybe that will teach you to be more careful next time," Snape replied his voice laced with amusement. "Here you will use this cleaner and rag make sure there is not one metallic scrape left by the time you're done or you will pay. He left the room his robes billowing.  
  
Slowly Harry set to work. It was very tiresome the metallic layer was hard to get of and his shirt was stiff because it was slightly soaked with the potion. He was shivering in the cold of the dungeon but he didn't want to get in trouble with Snape. He had no idea how long it took him but he tried to keep his mind blank. He didn't quite succeed because he kept seeing Ginny's dimly lit face in the carriage or her figure as she talked to him in the common room. His stomach squirmed and he felt a little warmer but thinking of Ginny only made him confused. He tried to take his mind of the subject but it was harder to do than trying to scrub the floor of the metallic coating. By the end every muscle in his body was aching and his wrist felt as if it were shattered into a million pieces. And his head was buzzing with confusion towards the feeling he had whenever he thought about Ginny.  
  
Harry dismissed the thought and got up stiffly as pain shot through his legs after crouching for so long. Grabbing his bag he headed out of the classroom making sure to close the door behind him so Snape couldn't yell at him for anything. He headed up the flights of stairs barely keeping his eyes open and stumbling every couple steps. Not noticing anything but the stairs he bumped into a dark figure.  
  
"Who is that?' the figure asked, "whoever you are you better get in bed you know you're not aloud... "Her voice died as harry turned towards her.  
  
It was Ginny. His stomach turned over, "I'm sorry I had to clean up the potions room my potion spilt every where," he murmured looking down.  
  
"Oh that's to sucks, you better get to the common room before someone else catches you," she said her voice was soft and soothing.  
  
Harry turned and kept going without a word, he had never noticed how soft her voice was or how considerate she was, and maybe she still liked him. He noticed that the voice in his head sounded hopeful. Why did it matter she was just a friend who cared besides she was probably over him said a reasonable voice. Somehow this reality saddened him greatly and he wandered up to the fat lady and blankly said the password and stumbled through the portrait hole into the common room.  
  
Two hunched figures sat by the couches near the fire. It was Ron and Hermione but their soft breathing told him that they were asleep. He tiptoed past them and up the stairs. Dumping his bag by the foot of his bed he stiffly changed into his pajamas and got into bed. His head had hardly touched the pillow before he was asleep. - End of chapter 2~ TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Hey I got this chapter 5 done quickly so I can post this one sooner than I expected. I don't think that chapter 6 will take that long because I already have it planned out. Still it might take a while because I have a huge project due soon so I have to work on that. Hope you liked my other chapters. I'm so sad because I only have like 6 reviews so make me happy and review lots and I'll write faster. Oh and sorry this chapter is kind of short but that's because the ending was a good spot to stop at.  
Shortstuff  
  
Nicole's Disclaimer: Not my fic. A friend wrote it, even though it's on my pen name. Now, for another good R/Hr story check out mine called "In Front of my Nose" if you want.  
  
Harry sat bolt up right shaking his head to clear it of the nightmare he had just had. At first it started of with the second year when he had gotten the valentine from Ginny, then Ginny's face replaced Cho's during the one time when they had kissed. Suddenly he was at the Department of mysteries again this time Voldemort was standing over the lifeless form of Ginny laughing madly. He noticed that his heart was trying to break out of his chest and he was sweaty all over his hair sticking to his forehead over the famous scar of his. Getting up he grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower, he turned the tap to icy cold and let it wash the dream away. The cold water woke him up a bit more, the nightmares were regular but he had never seen Ginny as the one dead it was usually himself, Ron or Hermione. Besides he never had a beginning to the dream he would just wander down the hallway, why was he thinking about Ginny in this way. She meant nothing to him or at least that was the way he had felt for the past couple of years, sure she was a friend but nothing more. Then why did he get a that fuzzy feeling inside, the one he had felt often last year whenever he saw Cho, when he saw Ginny? He needed time to sort things out and someone to talk to, now he regretted the fight with Ron and Hermione but then again it had been their fault.  
  
Stepping out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out, he noticed that the dormitory was empty he glanced at the clock, he was already late. He quickly threw his robes on and grabbed his book dashing down the many flights of stairs he crossed the entrance hall and headed out the door. Ignoring his grumbling stomach he raced across the grounds and made a breathless apology to Hagrid. Then let him continue with Care of Magical Creature class.  
  
Today he was telling them about erklings whatever the hell they were; he tossed the cover from the cage beside him revealing a short elfike creature. Harry looked at Neville who was behind him to see Neville gazing at the creature as if in a trance. Hagrid saw the danger and covered up the cage again to the shrieking protests of the creature. He went on about how the erkling lured children of by trickishly unfair means. Harry tried to listen hoping it would take his mind of Ginny but it didn't work. She was so pretty and angelic in looks but Ron would kill him if he told him he liked his sister but Mrs.Weasly wouldn't mind. Ginny was so kind and generous but funny to, besides she was a prefect something he didn't quite achieve himself. They had so much in common how could he not realize that before. Like him she had had a near fatal struggle with Voldemort. She liked me before maybe she still does said a hopeful voice. Determined to find out he sat devising a plan to talk to Ginny without making it seem purposeful.  
  
The day was not very eventful and his thoughts kept pulsing back and forth between anger at Ron and Hermione and the warm lightheaded thoughts he had whenever he thought about Ginny. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and his shabby spell work reflected it. Hermione kept glancing at Harry from across the room, he could see her through the corner of his eyes but they never made direct eye contact because he was trying his hardest not to look over there. Ron seemed agitated when she stared at Harry and would divert her attention. This made him angry and spells only got worse. As they were heading to potions class Ron shoved past him with Hermione who seemed quite angry with Harry. Fuming he dragged back trying to get his anger under control before he had to face Snape.  
  
Stepping into the classroom he saw Snape with a grim smile on his face. He tried vainly to push past and get to his seat when he heard Snape say 10 pints from Griffendor for your tardiness. The anger he had just swallowed rose up again and he sat in his seat glaring at Snape, who was putting the instructions on the board for the potion, they were to make today.  
  
Harry roughly put together the ingredients he really didn't care whether or not he passed potions. What did it matter he only end up being killed by Voldemort. This was something he had been thinking about all summer Hogwarts had driven it clean from his mind but being around Snape, a former death eater had awakened the thought. Carelessly he added a handful of powdered doxy's teeth. The potion turned a murky gray and began to smell like rotten tuna soup as black steam began rising from the surface in large clouds. Snape attracted by the steam came over to look at Harry's cauldron. With a sneer he waved his wand and got rid of Harry's potion, "detention Potter tonight you will make your potion correctly then or feel my wrath how you passed your potions exam I don't know." The comment stung and he really wanted to yell out to Snape that it was because his ugly face wasn't there to distract him but he didn't want any more trouble from him. He simply had to settle for harshly throwing his damaged and unused ingredients in his bag.  
  
After his dinner Harry headed down to the dungeons for his detention. He really didn't expect it to be pleasant but Snape made it horrible. It was so nerve wrenching having Snape hovering over you launching insults at the tinniest mistake. By the end his potion looked somewhat like it should have but Snape only gave him a 'P'. Quite disgruntled he headed back up the stairs and up the marble staircase. It seemed like forever before he reached the portrait hole and another minute or so before he could force his tired mind to remember the password. He made his way across the common room past the dying embers of the fireplace. As he entered the dormitory he saw that Ron was still awake and had the side candle lit. **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Ron saw that Harry was ignoring him and it was understandable but he really missed his best friend and he didn't want to wait until things got worse between him and Harry to make up. "Hey look Harry I know that losing Sirius was one of the worst things that happened to you and we were wrong not to write to you but we're sincerely sorry."  
  
Harry didn't look satisfied with the apology if anything he looked more angry at the mention of Sirius so Ron hastily continued, "look-  
  
"I don't care about you're lies, was this another one of Dumbledore's ideas, I could just hear saying something like 'make sure he's okay so he'll be around to kill Voldemort for us.' I know you didn't write to me because you knew I was going to end up dying. I know no one cares about me you wouldn't even be doing this if you didn't need me to kill Voldemort for you. Well here's info for all of you guys I can't beat him. So ditch your act. Oh and what's Hermione part in this want me to save her mudblood ass from Voldemort.  
  
Ron could feels his ears turning red in anger. He launched himself at Harry and before he knew what was happening Harry was flat on his back Ron punching him as hard as he could. His fist slammed into Harry's ribs just as Harry managed to knee him in the gut. Ron rolled of in pain but the energy that anger provided him still coursed though his veins. By now he could hear the mumbled voice of the other guys waking up. Someone lit a light and he staggered up throwing himself at harry he knocked him into the dresser with enough force to break more than a few bones.  
  
Out of no where harry kicked out and it caught him full in the chest knocking the wind out of him as he went flying 5 feet across the room and slamming into the bedside table. It brought a shower of items raining down upon his head but he didn't notice his wand rolling away across the floor. Harry's words burning fresh in his mind he threw himself at harry again pinning him against the dresser as he punched him as hard as he could in the face. Harry's lip split open and began to bleed but he didn't seem to notice. An elbow caught Ron in the neck momentarily crushing his windpipe. Struggling to breath he grabbed Harry's arm and twisted it behind his back making him struggle. Punching him in the side he let go of Harry's arm and used his other fist to punch Harry in the eye.  
  
Harry rolled away curling up in pain but Ron followed kneeing him in the back. Harry turned around and swung wildly, it was a lucky shot that caught Ron in the side of his head as he ducked. Furious he kicked out and felt his foot connect with Harry's shoulder. Gasping in pain Harry rolled away again clutching his shoulder. Ron saw him reach out for something and then he rolled over onto his back pointing Ron's wand, which had fallen of the side table, at his heart with his good arm he mumbled something through sharp shallow breaths. Before Ron could react he was swept off his feet and want flying across the room slamming into the rear wall and landing in a heap at the base of it. Stars erupted before his eyes then everything went black. -End of chapter 3- TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole's disclaimer: I don't own this story. It belongs to a friend.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Hey I'm still not done chapter 6 but I guess I'll let u read this cause the spot I left it at was a cliffie. Thanks for the reviews I loved them. Sorry my grammar is bad and I can't really do anything about them. If you like the story tell some friends cause I only have 14 reviews. Hope you like this chapter it's a little bit more cheerful I guess more so near the end although not that much. The chapter isn't that long but the fifth chapter is so just wait a little bit. Pwease review pretty pwease with a cherry on top. (Puppy eyes)  
Shortstuff  
  
Ron was falling through a tunnel of blackness and nothing else he struggled to get himself out but it was no use he couldn't move his arms or legs properly. Trying to remember himself he struggled with his mind nothing changing and time not existent. "Ron," that word shattered the tunnel of darkness and memories of the fight came back to him and he remembered everything. That basterd had called Hermione a mudblood he was going to kill him. He started to sit up right his eyes fluttering open but pain shot through every muscle in his body and he fell back onto the bed wishing the pain to go away.  
  
Opening his eyes fully he saw that he was wearing his Chudley Cannons pajama's his favorite. Wishing that his muscles would stop burning in pain he turned his head slightly, This caused him to yelp as a shock of pain ripped through his spine. But what he saw was Hermione with her face in her hands just looking up. Her face looked tired and worn, it looked as though she hadn't slept in days. Relief showed on her face as she whispered softly, "your awake I was so worried." She was running her hands through his messy red hair; it felt so good, so soothing. "What happened Ron I heard Harry saying something about you picking a fight with him." Her voice wasn't accusing him it just seemed curious.  
  
He didn't want to answer the question because he didn't want Hermione to know what the jackass had called her. No one deserved to be called a mudblood and Hermione was so perfect. He may have lived Voldemort's attacks but he was going to make sure he hurt him good for calling Hermione such a foul name. He realized that Hermione was waiting expectantly for an answer but Ron avoided the question, "How long have I been knocked out for?"  
  
"Nearly two days," Ginny had come up behind Hermione and she too had a worried look on her face.  
  
'Look I'm not dead okay, I would tell before I went and died, I'm not planning to die anytime soon. I'm only sixteen so wipe that hopeful look off your faces," Ron said smirking near the end.  
  
"Ron,' They said in unison. Hermione had a weak smile on her face and Ginny was looking a lot more cheerful.  
  
"How long do I have to be stuck the hospital wing anyway, we have Quiditch practices to start even if it is with the arrogant asshole. I still intend on winning with him as seeker or not." Harry was Quiditch captain but that didn't mean he didn't look forward to Quiditch, Ron had waited so long to be on the team and he was just getting the hang of being keeper at the end of last year. He personally liked the crowd shouting his name and oohing and ahhing when he made a particularly hard save. It felt as though he had done something that his brothers hadn't Prefect and Keeper.  
  
"You have to stay here until you're completely fixed up. You're really bruised up and the bruises take longer to heal. Madame Pomfrey says it'll take about five days but at least another five after that until you're aloud on a broom." Ginny replied.  
  
Ron looked slightly downcast "Five days alone in here with no one to talk to?!"  
  
"Don't worry we'll visit everyday," Hermione said reassuringly, "we wouldn't leave you in here all alone with only Harry around for five days, besides-  
  
She stopped abruptly seeing the menacing look on Ron's face. "He's in here I'll kill him how dare he call you a mudblood. He's so damn-  
  
He stopped himself realizing what he had just said, Looking up he saw that Ginny had a mixed look of shock and fury, Hermione looked close to tears. "Harry called me a, a mu-mudblood. What is wrong with him we've been best friends since our first year, I can't believe he would say that." She closed her eyes and tears burst forth, as she sobbed silently into her hands.  
  
"Mione don't cry, since when did you care when people called you names, you never let it affect you when Malfoy called you names."Ron said feeling kind of helpless unable to move easily. He wished he could reach out and rub her back or comfort her in some way. This was all Harry's fault; the reason Hermione was crying the reason he couldn't comfort her. Was this what a best mate was like after all the times he and Hermione had been there for him.  
  
The next couple of days weren't very eventful. Hermione brought him some homework. He wasn't fit enough to play Quiditch or even leave the hospital wing but he was considered healthy enough to do homework, just great. Ron didn't see much of Harry and was thankful, just thinking of him made his blood boil so god help him if he ever caught up to him before this whole thing blew over. In a couple of days he was out and Ginny came to tell him while he was having his final meal in the hospital wing that the Quiditch tryouts were for next Saturday 8 days from now. At least he would be fully healed. As of now Harry had asked everyone to return to the team that had been on last year. According to Ginny that meant it left 3 spots open for chaser, the position she wanted.  
  
As he was heading up to the portrait hole when he heard Harry's voice and Ginny's. Waiting in the shadows he listened in. "Hope to see you at the Quiditch tryouts," said Harry.  
  
"Yea I hope I make it," said Ginny. She sounded comfortable so Ron figured she had forgiven him for calling Hermione a mudblood. Ron couldn't interfere because Ginny hated it when he gave her advice but she was only a year younger after all. The talking stopped and he could hear a set of footstep coming towards him. It was Ginny and he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Bloody hell Ron what are you trying to do scare me to death. Why the Hell were you jumping out at me through the shadows," Ginny quickly calmed down breathing deeply to return her breathing too normal.  
  
"Was that Harry you were just talking to, I'd think that Hermione being your friend that you would be pissed of at him.' Ron replied in a curios but distant tone, he didn't want to push her he didn't want to end up in a fight with her, that's all his healing body needed. "Yea I forgave him he's a pressured kid, I know what it's like having Voldemort on your tail and it's the worst if you don't have any friends to help you out my friends all ditched me when I started acting odd." Her voice seemed distant and slightly choked up.  
  
Ron felt very guilty right about then. But that still didn't mean Harry didn't act like a jerk. "He called Hermione a mudblood how easily am I supposed to forgive him anyway? He questioned.  
  
"Have you asked Hermione how she feels about what he said, after all it was her that he called a name." Ginny said sounding reasonable and mature.  
  
Ron felt stupid and ignorant. He hadn't even talked to Hermione about it. He just steered her away from the topic every time she tried to talk about Harry or what he had said. Ron guessed that his feelings must have been showing on his face because Ginny gave him a disgruntled look that made her seem exasperated.  
  
"Ron," she said rolling her eyes, " I think you best go talk to her about this, guys like you shouldn't be aloud to have girlfriends." She smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder then she headed of down the corridor as he got to the portrait. "Ginger Newt" he said in a clear voice and the picture swung forward to let him in.  
  
He walked into the common room and saw that there were very few people around. He saw Hermione by the fire reading an unimaginably huge book. Crookshanks who was lying by her feet got up and strode away and she looked up from her book. "Hey Ron," she said smiling, she marked her page and put the book down gently. "Why do you look so worried?"  
  
"Hermione how do you feel about what Harry said about you?" The question burst forth and he looked down at his feet not wanting to look at Hermione.  
  
"Well I don't think it was nice but I forgive him, if I didn't talk to someone for every little stupid thing they said I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. Besides it was our fault, we knew he would get pissed of if we didn't send him some letters even though they would be empty of information." She said trying to catch his eye at the same time.  
  
Ron looked up, "I guess your right but it just pisses me off the way he's acting as though we're trying to hurt him and that he's the poor innocent wronged child that's been abused and used all his life, sometimes its just pathetic." He looked disgruntled and Hermione got up and went up to him resting her head on his shoulder. "I know that if I were in his position I wouldn't be so pissed of at the people who are my friends, I mean we don't know anything about the order and you don't see us complaining," he said in a sour tone.  
  
"Ron maybe your right but you really can't know what its like to be him, none of can know that first hand so we cant just judge him. Anyway I think we should apologize he'll never apologize to us first and its our fault to so..." she stopped and looked up hopefully.  
  
"Sometimes there's just no use arguing with you, this is one of those times so I might as well give in and save my breath for later," he said smirking then lightly brushing his lips against hers in a playful kiss. "Lets go before I change my mind." - End of Chapter 4- TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long. I guess the chapter I'm posting isn't that long. All depends on your definition of long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I don't like what happens in the end but tell me what you think of it, personally I think it's stupid. It may take a while for the next chapter because I have a couple tests and I have a writer's block on the area of Ron and Hermione. Any ideas will be appreciated and I will credit you if I use your ideas. Please review I'm feeling kind of sad cause I only have 18 reviews.  
  
Hermione and Ron headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories with Ron in the lead. He pushed open the door and looked around quickly then turned over his shoulder to Hermione, "everyone's decent so come on in," he said flattening against the door to let Hermione in before him. The light was on in the bathroom and the door was closed Neville, dean and Seamus were outside reading and doing homework so Harry had to be in the shower.  
  
Ron walked over to the bathroom door and rapped his knuckles against it loudly, "can't you see that someone's in the bathroom come back when you see its not occupied,' Harry said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"It's Ron," he said loudly.  
  
"Well then why the hell do you need me to get out, go use your prefects shower I'm sure it's a lot better than this one and leave me the fuck alone," said Harry his voice filled with anger.  
  
"Harry we're here to say we're sorry," Hermione piped up stepping up nearer to the door. The sound of the shower stopped and they could Harry moving around inside. After a couple moments of silence the door opened and Harry came out in his blue pajamas.  
  
"Well save your breath I don't need you guys I know it's all just an act so go away and stop making me angry," he said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Harry look we're really sorry that we ignored you I guess we just got tied up in what we were doing, but we're your best friends and we would never ditch you no matter what," she said looking slightly downcast at his expression.  
  
'Why would anyone in the whole world want to be around me I am the target for Voldemort and just waiting to be murdered by him so you might as well give up and go home," he muttered looking miserable. "Being around me will only get you killed I'm a lost cause so you can stop pitying me and clear off before I get really pissed."  
  
"Harry do you think that we're just going to ditch our best mate?" Ron said in a soft tone, "we've had plenty of chance to ditch you and we haven't yet. Why the hell would we follow you underground past a three headed dog and get knocked of a giant stone horse, risk being poisoned just because we pitied you. You think that I slid down a drainage pipe towards a giant snake that would kill me by looking at me because we thought you would die. Do you think that we flew across a country on invisible winged horses of death and went into the department of mysteries not knowing what would happen in hopes that you would kill Voldemort for us?' He questioned taking a deep breath as he finished.  
  
"You just did the basilisk thing to save Ginny and the rest of the stuff was just so that you wouldn't have to die because Voldemort took over the world, you guys wanted to live a long healthy life after I killed Voldemort." Harry said although he was trembling slightly and he looked away from them at the open window.  
  
"If we wanted to live to a ripe old age we wouldn't have followed you anywhere near a three headed dog, or followed into the forest guided by a stream of spiders," Ron shudder slightly as he thought of the spiders. "I was attacked by a brain do you think that I didn't think I was going to die. All those time that we were doing something dangerous against You Know Who -" "Ron just say Voldemort," Hermione cut in.  
  
'Fine,' Ron said sounding exasperated, "against V-Voldemort I thought we were going to die and I bet Hermione did to," he said glancing at her as she nodded. "Well we did it anyway and it's because your our friend and we want you to live to a ripe old age not because we thought you were going to die, because your our friend and we care about you.' He finished looking at Harry for something that said that at least some of his words had sunk in.  
  
Harry turned to face them and smiled feebly. "Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I really thought that you guys had ditched me when you didn't send me a letter all summer." Hermione looked like she was about to interrupt but he stopped her, "it's my fault you guys have apologized enough it's just I really did think you guys were faking as my friends and I was wrong. It's just I was so worried that Voldemort would show up and kill me, it's a bummer knowing that you either have to be murdered or end up as the murderer."  
  
"Harry I'm sure that we have no idea what it's like having all that pressure but we are your friends and we'll always be there when you need us. I know in the end it's all down to you but we could always help you get to the end and around the smaller obstacles you don't have to do it all on your own." Hermione said her voice clear but near a whisper because it looked as though the others had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ya I know I've been stupid, but I'm glad you guys are my friends anyway I've got some homework to catch up on so I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Hermione and turned around to open his trunk and grab his books.  
  
"Harry we have one more thing we have to tell you," Hermione said her voice wavering slightly.  
  
Harry turned around looking expectantly from Ron to Hermione, Ron glanced at her and nodded it was now or never if they didn't tell Harry now and he found out later he would never forgive them, Hermione wasn't talking but motioning for him to tell Harry. "Well Harry you know how we said that we were busy over the summer... well we got together over the summer. We figured that we both liked each other so we could try dating."  
  
"What the hell, are you trying to tell me you're a couple?" Harry said looking dumbfounded. He stumbled and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Looking up at Hermione he said, "But I thought you said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon."  
  
'Ya well I couldn't admit it then but we both liked each other but Ginny was there during the summer and so were the twins and it got out in the open and so we figured we could give it a try since there was no point denying it. Hermione said blushing slightly as Ron put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Well I know I shouldn't be surprised but what am I to do if my two best friends are going out," he said still looking dazed. "I hope you guys last a long time or even get married wouldn't that be cute I mean little redheaded brainers with freckles running around,' He said recovering a little.  
  
They all started laughing out loud at the prospect of children. "Well we'll see if it works out that far but we have liked each other for a long time,' Hermione said returning to her normal structured self now that she saw harry was fine with it. "Well goodnight you two I'm going to bed, I'm kind of tired and I got a new book from the library that I want to finish tonight. She kissed Ron gently on the lips turned around to leave.  
  
Hermione headed out the door and Ron smiled as he thought about his luck with Hermione and the fact that he and Harry were best friends again. Overall it had been a great day and he was glad that he had listened to Ginny he really should give her a little bit more credit one of these days. Sighing happily he changed into his pajamas then pulled out his half finished essay on jumping madlocks for Professor Sprout and set to work.  
  
Feeling intensely happy that he had Ron and Hermione as his friends again he went back to the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Did he actually like Ginny? She was a year younger than he was; well that's not a lot said a small voice in his mind. Well even if he liked her there was nothing he could do about it unless she liked him back. During his time alone when he was in the hospital wing he had devised a plan to figure out whether or not Ginny liked and so far it seemed as though she did. She had visited him in the hospital wing... once. That wasn't much but then she had forgiven him for calling Hermione a mudblood, she knew he had done that he had heard Ron telling the girls about it. He had to know for sure, he couldn't let her get away like he had let Cho get away in their fourth year. Besides what's the worst that could happen, so she says no she'll forget about and we'll just go back to being friends again, he thought shutting out the warning in his mind. Anyway maybe if he just confessed his feeling they would go away and he'd be able to get over them. Ya that would work it had to he just couldn't sit around waiting like in his fourth year he had to do something good or bad it didn't matter as long as it was something. His mind set he pulled the cover over his head and closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Waking up Harry shook the hair out of his eyes and climbed out of the warm bed covers. It was 6:30 according to his watch. The practice was set for eight but he had to see Ginny before the tryouts started he had to figure something out. Making up his mind he threw on his robes and grabbed his broom and Quiditch robes and went down to the common room to wait.  
  
It was the early part of Saturday morning and Ginny woke up for the fifth time that night, her stomach was squirming uncomfortably. She was so nervous about tryouts, last year it had been different they had been desperate for a seeker. This year there were about 20 other kids trying out for 2 spots for chaser. She didn't want to be on the team because of favoritism but she wasn't sure she was good enough to make it. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 7:05, tryouts started in an hour. Getting up out of bed she went to have a shower. She relaxed as she got under the hot stream of water. She quickly changed into her weekend robes and went to grab her Nimbus 3000. The twins had gotten it for her over the summer; their logic was there had to be at least one decent Weasly on the team.  
  
Heading out the door quietly so not to wake the other girls she shuffled down the stairs making a mental note to tell Harry to be fair and not choose her because she was his friend. She stepped into the common room and saw Harry sitting on the worn old couch by the fireplace. He motioned for her to come over, curious she walked over swiftly and took a seat next to him. "What's up," she asked trying to sound upbeat.  
  
"Oh nothing just wanted to talk to you," Harry said shrugging then looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Her memory twinged and she remembered her mental note. 'Harry I just wanted to say that I only want to be on the team if I'm really good enough, not because you're my friend." Harry's face was in partly in shadow because the sun was still rising but she could still see the expression on his face change to one of confusion. "Not that I'm accusing you of being like that," she said quickly, hoping she hadn't offended him he was on the edge these days and it was quite easy to tick him of.  
  
"Of course not but Ron says you're really good so you'll make it without favoritism," he said his voice still calm. "Ginny can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you like me," his voice was unreadable and it confused her. What the hell did he mean, he probably meant a friend she thought reasonably I mean what else could he mean. "Of course I do," she said trying to keep here voice even so it didn't show that she was confused.  
  
'Well then you'll understand what I mean by this," he said sounding mysterious. He leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Her mind was electrocuted and she was frozen, everything jammed up and her mind echoed with one thought 'what the fuck was going on.' She felt his tongue slid out and press against her lip then she came to her senses and pushed away from him.  
  
"What in bloody hell was that," she said barely whispering but the anger was radiating of off her.  
  
"I hoped you would understand, besides I thought you said you liked me," he said slightly intimidated by Ginny who was practically smoking at the ears.  
  
"Well I didn't say kiss me did I, anyway I said I liked you and I meant as a friends besides I'm going out with Colin, what did you think that was?!" She asked her face turning steadily more scarlet.  
  
"Look Ginny," he sounded desperate and pleading so she looked him in the eye and began to calm down a bit. "It was a mistake for me to do that but honest I didn't know that you were going out with Colin, anyway it would be best if you just forgot this happened okay?"  
  
"Harry you need to explain why in Merlin's name you just kissed me," She said confusion weighing down her forced calm tone.  
  
"Look I like you and I just needed that to clear my head I thought you liked me to but I was wrong just forget about it okay it's not that important."  
  
"What do you mean not that important how am I supposed to feel, blessed? That doesn't explain why you would force yourself on me," Ginny said her anger rising over the confusion.  
  
"I just couldn't ask you. It doesn't work that way anyway it doesn't matter any more, I'll talk to you if I feel I still like you next time I'll make sure that I'm not forcing myself on you," he said sounding annoyed. He was treating her like she was just a little kid and he was a grown up explaining that she wouldn't understand this type of stuff.  
  
"Next time what do you mean next time I'm going out with Colin and the thing you have in mind was just a young girl crush I thought you knew that." Her voice was tight and Harry had to strain to hear it.  
  
The words stung and he could feel the fuzzy feeling slipping away, his heart wrenched but he stood up calmly, "Like I said forget about it," he said forcefully. "Anyway it's time for tryouts cya on the Quiditch pitch." With that he strode across the common room and through the Portrait hole.  
  
Ginny was about to chase after him for some answers but figured it wouldn't work. Why the heck had he kissed her then run of without a proper explanation? She knew that she wasn't asking to be kissed there was nothing in the way she acted that suggested that and she knew herself well so she was probably right. He was a little on the edge with the You-Know-Who thing but even that wasn't an excuse for what he did.  
  
Shaking her head a bit to get rid of the jumble of thoughts she was about to go through it again when the sun caught her eye. It was late; she was probably late for tryouts. She heard voices coming from the closed door leading to the boy's dormitories. It was probably Ron and he was always late so she had to be late.  
  
She was going to the tryouts even if it meant that she would see Harry again the Quiditch team was something she really wanted to be a part of. Grabbing her broom she ran across the common room and darted the portrait hole still thinking about what had happened that morning. - End of Chapter 5 - TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: I've had this chapter done for a while now I just didn't have time to post it. I'm drowning in end of the year tests and assignments half of them pointless because they won't be marked in time for report cards anyway. I'm really stuck on chapter 9 right now so the next chapter may take a while. I got five whole reviews guess that's a bit of an improvement. Review loads and maybe I'll be inspired.  
-Shortstuff  
  
HOBOrules: Thanks I like how it's turning out too.  
  
Christina: Thanks and sorry it's hard for you to read but believe me when I say I'm doing my best. Grammar and Punctuation were always my worst points and I guess that makes me a horrible writer but I just like this story and where it's going.  
  
Silver Warrior: Well I needed someone for Ginny to go out with for my plot idea to work and I didn't like the idea of Dean, which JK suggested, so I went with Colin.  
  
Arwentheelf: thanks this is how I figured she'd react, or that's how I saw it on the little movie projector (one or those old ones) in my head.  
  
NoName: Sorry you didn't like how I portrayed Ginny but that's how I figured she'd react. In my mind she reacted that way because before then Harry had shown nothing of his feelings for her and she had always thought about him as a different type of person. Her and Hermione talk a lot and so she knows how he was with Cho and didn't think that he was the type of guy to do that. Besides she's kind of nervous about Quiditch and she was confused by Harry's mysterious behavior. Hope that explains her reaction and I hope you don't hate the way I've portrayed her in the following chapters.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
As Harry hurried through the corridors leading to the Quiditch pitch the full force of what he had just done hit him. It wasn't actually his complete fault he didn't have complete control over his mind, it just happened. He had a headache already from all these confusing thoughts buzzing around in his head and somehow he had the feeling that the day would only get worse.  
  
The sun shone full in his face as he opened the double doors to the Quiditch pitch. Gazing around he saw a few nervous looking second years and a couple of other larger kids he didn't know, but he remembered how long the sign-up list had been and shook his head slowly. Mounting his broom he kicked of hard and lazily lapped the stadium a couple times before heading down to the first row of stands to wait for the rest of the people to show up. The thoughts he had left behind during his quick warm up laps came back to him. It didn't look as though he had any chance with Ginny now; she had a boyfriend. "I wish I knew that before I kissed her," he voiced his thoughts. It wasn't all for nothing though, it did confirm that he liked her although her knew that already he just wasn't ready to accept it. The morning events had shoved evidence in his face he couldn't ignore. He had liked it and he had felt warmed all over and he knew he would have been disgusted if he didn't like her.  
  
It was all too much to think about and so he prepared himself slowly gathering himself so that nothing would seem on when he saw her. No one else needed to know what had happened between them. Amazingly he kept his cool as she walked out onto the Quiditch pitch her hair flopping back and forth in a pony tail. Guiltily he saw that she was avoiding him and why wouldn't she, besides what had he expected, at least it wasn't worse. Yet he felt horrible, at least before they used to talk and now he had gone and ruined the friendship they had. He was being selfish and he had to pay for that. But what did people expect from him that he just go around liking her and pretend it was nothing. Well he couldn't do that anyway it was to late now the best he could hope for is that she would forget about it and they would become friends again.  
  
Snapping out of his thought as he heard his name he swiveled around on the spot and came face to face with Ron. "Hey haven't you heard me calling your name almost a million times?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sorry, no I've been thinking."  
  
"Bout what?' Ron questioned  
  
"Oh, well there are like seventy people trying out for four spots on the team and I don't know how I'm going to choose or even remember all their names," Harry lied. He didn't really expect Ron to buy it but he didn't think that he would press the matter after all they had only become friends again last night.  
  
When Ron spoke he did sound a little unconvinced, "Ya I guess that would have anyone thinking, I'm glad I don't have to do it."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, still I need your help. Come on lets go and gather them up it looks like most of them are here." Harry turned and strode in the direction of the center of the field and Ron followed looking around at the eager and nervous Griffindors most of, which were very young not much more than second, or third years.  
  
As they made it to the center of the field Katie Bell came over. "Lucky if we get through all of these guys today," she remarked.  
  
"Tell me about it," Harry said. "Okay you lot come on in, first of all anyone who wants to try out for one of the two chaser positions stay the rest of you come back after 12:00 noon." Some 30 kids broke away and left and Harry continued on, "Now we'll go from oldest years to the youngest, anyone from the seventh year come forward and sign your name on the clipboard." Five people broke away from the crowd, two guys and three girls and signed their names on the list then retreated to the front of the crowd.  
  
In a couple minutes everyone there had their name on the list, "Now when I call your name come forward and show us what you've got." Harry called forward two of the seventh years. "Okay, Katie I want you to get in there and see how they work with you." Harry grabbed the quaffle from the trunk at his feet and tossed it to Katie, "Ron get up there and do your job while I watch."  
  
Mounting their brooms the five of them kicked of together, Harry with his clipboard and pen in hand. Ron headed of toward the hoops as Katie briefly huddled to discuss a simple plan. Overall the blond girl wasn't completely bad, but the brunette was embarrassing she dropped the quaffle every time she had it in her hand and she wasn't a very good flier either. He decided that he would leave the name and cross it out the minute anyone better came along. He didn't have to wait that long the next two kids were both better than the first pair of girls although he wasn't awed.  
  
The tryouts were agonizingly long and some of the people who tried out were so horrible he didn't even watch after the first couple of seconds before crossing their names out. "Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley," He said in a normal voice. Looking up he saw Ginny and Colin going over to talk to Katie. He watched keenly and had to admit that Ginny was really good but also noticed how she was a natural on the broom. She dived abruptly following the quaffle flawlessly. Her passes were confident and on target. She managed to get it passed Ron almost every single time making him fumble out of frustration. However the same could not be said for Colin. He was decent but not as good as Ginny. She was a beauty to watch, but it wasn't only her Quiditch skills he was watching. He found his mind going over how slim and agile her body was. He repeatedly thought off her quick reflexes and stunning beauty was so amazing he felt he could watch them all day.  
  
Then he realized that it was beyond what he needed to see to make a decision about whether they were on the team or not, "Okay that's enough from you guys," he called out suddenly and saw Ginny drop the quaffle in surprise. She quickly dived down to retrieve it, tossing it to Katie she dove down again landing gracefully and making her way to the double doors chatting avidly with Colin who had his arm around her. He felt a boiling wave of anger and jealousy toward Colin and quickly turned around to call on the next pair to tryout. The rest of the tryouts took forever.  
  
In the end he had a couple minutes left before the kids trying out for Beaters would come in so he flew over to discuss the people who would become the new chasers with Ron and Katie.  
  
"Well I think Ginny is defiantly a good chaser," Katie said immediately, Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay," Harry said glad that the others had thought she was good to, he put a star beside her name. "Who else how about the 6th year boy, I think his name was Andrew."  
  
"He was okay," Katie said, "But I think the 4th year kid was good, I think his name is Josh."  
  
"Ya I found him hard to predict, I think he'd be good," Ron said.  
  
"I was watching him he's really good, Okay then Josh and Ginny," Harry said. Looking down he saw that a bunch of kids had just walked onto the field. Oh great the beaters he mumbled to himself. He landed in front of them and told them exactly what to do. It took them two hours to get though everybody. In the end they picked a 6th year, Matthew and a third year girl, Amanda who was unbelievably strong for her size.  
  
They headed into the familiar change room and changed quickly. They crossed the Quiditch pitch and headed down towards the great hall. Katie left them in near the marble staircase. In the entrance hall they were joined by and absurdly dressed Luna and to Harry's uncomfort Ginny. Ginny didn't look at him but she didn't completely ignore everything he said, in fact she acted as if everything were normal except for the fact that she was avoiding his gaze. He felt guilty and supposed he should apologize but somehow he thought that it would be harder done then said so he decided to leave the matter for now and think about it when his mind wasn't so tired.  
  
In the great hall Luna left them for the Ravenclaw table and Ginny Ron and Harry sat down to begin an early dinner.  
  
"You made the team," Harry said suddenly, he felt he should make up for making her feeling uncomfortable earlier.  
  
"Oh really, sure it wasn't out of favoritism or pity or some other reason," she said catching Harry's eye and staring meaningfully.  
  
"No, the whole team decided you were really good," Ron said while attempting to grab a leg of chicken from the near by plate.  
  
"Great I should go tell my friends,"  
  
"But you've barely eaten," protested Harry just having her around warmed him up a bit.  
  
"I'm not hungry," With that she got up and left. - End of chapter 6 - TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. It's just I couldn't find any inspiration for chapter 9, so you can expect it to suck. Wow six whole reviews yay at least I'm improving. I need to get started on the tenth chapter but it think it may take a while because even though I have the chapter planned out I'm not sure how to word it, also I think what I have planned may contradict some reactions in the fic so far. What I'm trying to say it I might take a while to update, it'll probably still suck and please review. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short.  
-Shortstuff  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Destiny Amberly Weasley: Thanks, hope you enjoyed reading my fic.  
  
HOBOrules: Thanks.  
  
tiggieotoo: Wow magical, even though I've had this chapter written for a while now it's turned out to be a Ron, Hermione chapter (well mainly Ron Hermione). So enjoy, oh and chapter nine is mostly R/Hr too (I think).  
  
NoName: Glad you don't hate Ginny, thanks for reviewing.  
  
hhr: Thanks a lot, I do hope that the story turns out great.  
  
Arika Kane: I don't know whether the whole worlds effort could make me spell any better than I do (Which by the way is horrible). Sorry if you find the bad grammar (I couldn't even spell grammer right without spellcheck) a problem. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Feeling tired Ginny made her way to the Griffendor common room. Pasting a fake smile on her face she skipped in enthusiastically. Seeing her friends she went over to them still wearing her strained smile. "I made the team," she said to her friends.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Brilliant,"  
  
"Congratulations." They were all happy for her and that cheered her up ever so slightly. That still didn't stop some of her feeling from showing, as she turned to leave her best friend Ally, a pretty black haired fourth year, tagged along.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked knowingly.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny tried to deny it at first. Ally gave her a look that focused her ever-changing eyes on her. Ginny loved her eyes her own eyes were so boring Ally's eyes changed colour all the time. Right now they were a piercing aquamarine blue. They had been best friends since their first year (Ally was the only one who hadn't ditched her in her first year) she could always tell when something was wrong with Ginny.  
  
"Oh all right I'll tell you but not here, let's go up to our dorm it's early and no one will be there,"  
  
Once they were sitting on their identical four poster beds Ginny drew a deep breath and said, "Well Harry did something confusing,"  
  
"Bad confusing or good confusing?" Ally asked.  
  
"Bad I guess, you see he kissed me. I never thought he felt that way about me I always thought of him as another brother. Never really liked him except the first two years but that was just a silly crush I didn't know what I was doing then. Besides I didn't like it at all in fact I wanted to kill him cause he kinda forced himself on me never asked or anything.' She finished and looked at Ally's reaction.  
  
It seemed as though she was split, but that was because she liked Harry. "I would love for that to happen but I guess it felt awkward for you, he'll have his reasons maybe he'll talk to you. I suggest you talk to him though because you have been friends for a long time."  
  
Ally was being a good friend and she appreciated it right now. "Well I think he'll run away from me, but I guess your right I'll try I suppose. Thanks" Ginny Decided she would wait for him in the common room and so she got up, "come on let's go down maybe we can catch him before he goes to bed or something this is bothering me and I want to clear my head.'  
  
Slowly they worked their way down the stair and to the chairs by the fire. There they sat talking for what seemed like an hour or so before Ginny's mind wandered back to that confusing morning. Figuring she should forget about it because thinking wasn't doing her any good she went back to the conversation.  
  
When Ron got up from dinner Harry told him that he had work to do that had something to do with the Quiditch team and left. With Harry gone he felt he should go find Hermione, he hadn't seen her all day and he had missed her. Knowing that Hermione was probably at the Library he headed there first. He found her in her favorite spot her eyes glued to a large book. He sneaked up behind her and started to rub circles on her back. He ran two fingers up her spine, slowly making his way up to her neck then back down her spine. He loved the way her spine curved when she was leaning over a book and the way her hair perfectly surrounded her shoulders.  
  
Hermione rested her head on his shoulder feeling the faint pulse against her cheek. Not looking at Ron she gently whispered, "What brings you here I hardly see you in the library when you're not being forced to."  
  
Ron laughed, "Well there's only so long I can last without looking at you, I just had to see you again even if it meant coming in the library."  
  
"Ron you've changed your not the emotionally challenged boy from last year.'  
  
"Hermione why haven't you ever had a boyfriend," he had been thinking lately she seemed nice enough and she knew just what to do, she kissed perfectly and sometimes he wondered where she learned it. Then he remembered how it had felt like instinct to him dropping the thought he circled around her seat. Nudging her over lightly he sat down letting her rest her head against his shoulder again.  
  
"I don't know," her voice wavered and she began to play with her hair in a guilty fashion. These were signs the Ron recognized he knew she was lying and that surprised him a year ago he would never have noticed such thing about her he only noticed physical things. At first Ron thought he was in it for the physical attraction but later he realized that he loved everything about her she was just perfect in his eyes. "Look I can tell you're lying you don't have to tell me but don't you think it would help if you did.  
  
Her eyes glazed over slightly and he hesitated for a moment, then she glanced around for a second and in a weak whisper began to speak, "I guess it's really about my brother."  
  
"You have a brother," Ron asked genuinely surprised.  
  
"Had a brother." She sighed. "When I was young he taught me everything that I wanted to know, he was the perfect brother and he always spent time with me." Her voice died into a light sob. "What happened to him,' Ron asked he couldn't imagine living without any one of his siblings no matter how much he complained.  
  
"It was graduation day and he went to a party at one of his friends house, apparently his friends had a couple of drinks. They insisted they hadn't had any drinks and I guess he believed them for some reason, some of his friends said that he had a couple drinks too he had a girlfriend and she could get him to do a lot of things maybe that's why he didn't notice. Well on their way back one off his idiotic friends who was driving decided to play chicken.  
  
"Hold on what's chicken," Ron asked looking perplexed.  
  
"It's a game where you try and see how close you can get to a vehicle coming at you before swerving out of it's path," Hermione explained glumly.  
  
"Anyway they didn't get out of the way fast enough the back end was hit by the van that was coming their way the side that my brother was sitting. He died instantly and the rest of the idiots got away with their lives even his girlfriend. I always thought that if it weren't for his girlfriend he wouldn't have been drunk and noticed what was happening. If it weren't for her he wouldn't have tossed his life away like that and let them play that stupid game." Silent tears were pouring down her cheeks.  
  
Ron reached out and wiped them away gently. He cuddled her softly and urged her to continue.  
  
"Well after that I decided that I wouldn't go into stuff like that, dating and flirting because somehow I felt that that's what had killed my brother. Instead I dedicated myself to my studies, I guess I was generally bright to start with but I know that I did this well because I worked hard t it. Maybe that why I don't understand Quiditch, it's just a game to me. I mean how many times have people gotten hurt playing Quiditch is it really worth it?"  
  
"It's worth it to me but I see where you're coming from. But what changed your mind I mean why did you start going out with me?" Ron asked. Now a lot of things fell into place in his mind, it explained her will power it explained the way Hermione acted sometimes.  
  
"Well in our fourth year I guess I was curious and so had the thing with Krum, well it didn't answer my questions completely. I knew I wouldn't give my life up for him but since then I've been more open and I guess you can say on the look out for someone I really cared about. You were always there and it took me a while to realize how I felt about you. It's really thanks to Ginny I figured out that I liked you this much. She came to me to ask advice and I helped her out then I asked her a couple questions and she helped me out."  
  
"After Krum I liked a few guys some of them from our school others from other places but I didn't really like them like I liked you and I knew the difference right away. I knew that you were just perfect Ron. I just knew and I'm glad I found you, like I said you're perfect, perfect for me."  
  
"I'm glad you found me too," Ron said smiling. He kissed her gently on her lips, then again a more deeply, he bit her lower lip gently and she opened her mouth, he slipped his tongue in and slow began to explore her mouth till his tongue touched hers. His tongue played around with her tongue for a bit, he gently sucked on it for a bit, then they pulled away. "Oh Ron," was all Hermione could say. She buried her face in his chest and breathed in his light unique scent, it smelled as it always did of brisk pine leaves and gentle summer rain. Ron rested his head on hers and they sat there for a long time undisturbed. After a while Hermione gently raised her head and got up, Ron got up too and they walked over to the table where Hermione grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. Ron slipped his arm around her waist and the walked slowly to the Griffendor tower with a comfortable silence. - End of Chapter 7 - TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Okay forget everything I said in my AN in the last chapter about chapter 10 I changed my mind. I've had chapter ten written since the day I posted chap. Seven. I was just waiting for reviews, guess I waited long enough. I'm kinda disappointed I only got 3. Don't know what I was expecting, but I knew I was expecting more than three. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter, it's probably my favorite so far. Oh and I hope you guys will read and REVIEW.  
-Shortstuff  
  
Ginny had just pulled out a pack of exploding snap cards when Harry walked in through the portrait hole. Ally got up swiftly and left glancing back to catch Ginny's eye with a significant stare that re-enforced Ginny's stretched courage. Harry was a friend and so she didn't want this conversation to turn out the wrong way but she still wanted to make it clear that she had no interest in him whatsoever.  
  
"Hey Harry," she ventured.  
  
Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him, she was talking to him. He had been worried that he had gone and ruined things between them. "Hey Ginny he said putting on a smile, how are things, look I'm real sorry for the way I acted." He hadn't meant it so straightforward because he knew there would be question but he just couldn't find any other words for it.  
  
"Why'd you do it Harry just tell me why you're bound to have a reason."  
  
Well he might as well tell her the truth, leading up to that morning he had been thinking a lot about what happened with Cho and he had figured that if he was ever going to get a girl he had to take action. He was never a wiz with words and that was the only thing he could think of doing that would portray his situation with out a tangle of words. "I didn't want to lose my chance with you like I did with Cho, I guess it was to late for that but I swear to you I didn't know that you had a boyfriend honest and I am sincerely sorry. Will you please forgive."  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me this morning Harry it would have saved me a lot of thought, not that I'm fine with what happened. I guess I get where you're coming from though." Ginny replied uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know I was in an odd mood I guess, I'm sorry can we just forget about it please and go back to being friends?' he asked almost pleading, he wanted to be around her even if he couldn't be her boyfriend.  
  
"Ya fine,' she really didn't want to lose a friend, she was real picky with her friends, not really trusting people after what happened to in her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly Ron walked in with a pale grim face on. He looked like someone who had lost everything he had. Hermione followed him with a worried look on a face. Ron swept the room with one glance and saw Ginny sitting in front of the fire. He tossed a single roll of parchment onto her lap then collapsed into a chair across from her without a word.  
  
Harry shot a questioning glance at Hermione who distractedly shrugged her shoulders while trying to see if Ron was okay. Ginny grabbed the roll and quickly unfurled Harry watched as her eyes raced from side to side as she quickly skimmed through what seemed to be a letter. Before harry could circle around her chair to read over her shoulder it dropped from her grip onto the floor. Ginny didn't seem to notice she merely stared blankly into the fire, which was flicking steadily lower. Harry stooped down and grabbed the letter. He read it aloud in a soft whisper.  
  
Dear Ron, We would just like you to know that Bill passed away while working for Gringotts on a treasure recovery job. We know it hurts you and believe us we have spent the past two hours crying. I'm sorry to put it so abruptly Ron but we just don't have the heart to sugar coat it. All we know is that he was found dead in the outskirts of some town in Albania. By the way we have no doubt in our minds that you-know-who had something to do with this just so you know that we're not completely oblivious. We want you to do NOTHING about it no matter how you feel. Maybe now you understand why you're not in the order. Please tell Ginny. If you want to attend the funeral you can but you don't have to, just ask Dumbledore it's next Saturday, just the family. Stay out of harms way as always not that anyone ever listens to me. Love, Molly Weasley  
  
His voice ended in a hushed whisper. He looked up to see silent tears pouring down Ginny's face and Hermione shocked face. Ron was as still as a statue, he didn't seem to have heard anything at all.  
  
"How the hell did that happen, Ron didn't you tell me that he was working collecting antiques in an old mansion in Albania that used to belong to a wizarding family?" Hermione asked into the silence. No one answered her at first. Then a thought struck Harry could it possibly be the mansion that Voldemort was hiding in, the one he had dreamed about so many times.  
  
"Did it happen to be in Little Hangleton?" Harry asked looking at Hermione. She looked baffled but Ron answered.  
  
"Ya but what does that matter, he's dead and that's all that matters now who the hell cares where he was working."  
  
"Well we know that it was Voldemort then because that's the mansion he uses for a hideout." At Harry's reply the confused look on Hermione's face was replaced by one of understanding.  
  
Harry expected it when Ron burst out in anger, "That doesn't matter he's dead and he's never coming back so it's doesn't matter who killed him." Sure it was Voldemort but that doesn't change the fact that he's dead so just shut up or go tell dear old Dumbledore he probably cares he's the one who got all of us into this mess."  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do sit around in a tight little circle and wait for us all to get killed at once you know hand him our lives on a silver palter." Ron had been the one who wanted to join in the order now he was pissed of because Dumbledore started the whole thing to confront Voldemort.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut in, "There's no point arguing over this it doesn't matter so just drop it."  
  
They both shut their mouths. Ron looked down at his feet while Harry gazed out across the empty common room to the fogged up window.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Ginny said speaking for the first time since she read the letter. Before anyone could respond She got up and dashed across the room and through the door to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Slowly without a word Ron got up and dragged his feet across the room and disappeared behind the guys' dormitory door. Harry shot a sharp glance at Hermione. "We all knew someone was going to die I guess everybody hoped it wouldn't be someone they knew and loved. Poor Bill he was the oldest. Ron and Ginny will be put out for weeks."  
  
"They have every right to I'm still sad about Sirius and nothing will change that we should give them their space." Harry thought about Sirius for a brief moment and pang of grief shot though him. "We should go to bed. They got up and each went slowly to their respectful dormitories in deep thought.  
  
As Harry looked around the dormitory he saw that Ron was lying face up on his bed not even pretending to be asleep. Harry went over and sat on the edge of Ron's bed. "Go away," Ron mumbled his voice barely audible.  
  
"I know how you're feeling," Harry replied ignoring Ron's comment. He braced himself for Ron to yell at him as Harry had done to Dumbledore in his fifth year.  
  
"No you don't you don't have the slightest of how I'm feeling, how could you?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry said simply, he saw the angry look on his friend's face soften. He knew Ron was going to apologize, "Don't worry about what you said it doesn't matter I yelled at Dumbledore for way longer before I calmed down even a bit. That is why you have a best mate for so you can yell at him instead of innocent bystanders and wise headmasters"  
  
Harry was trying to make Ron smile, lighten up the mood a bit but it didn't work. "Its all Dumbledore's fault him and that stupid order. Bill was the greatest he didn't deserve to die. If I get my hands on stupid Voldemort-" Ron's voice died of as he realized he had said Voldemort (without having Hermione nagging him to say it) then he began to speak again in a harsher tone. "The hell with it he can't do much worse than kill me if I say his name, fuck him if I see him I don't care how powerful he is I'll curse him into an oblivion."  
  
"Well I'm going to bed Ron, don't think to much about it. Get some rest you may feel better in the morning." Harry got up and strode over to the foot of his bed and grabbed a pair of pajamas that he quickly threw on. He fell lightly onto his bed.  
  
Thinking of the evening he figured that it hadn't been completely horrible, Ginny wasn't mad at him anymore. But Bill had been his favorite of Ron's older brothers excluding the infamous twins. Then as always when he thought about Voldemort or death he saw a crisp image of his godfather the picture of withered youth and happiness falling through the archway. Remembering the feeling of fleeting hope as he realized that Sirius was truly gone. He silently swore revenge as he had done many times already this year. Not only for Sirius but also for all the innocent people who had died because of Voldemort. That's what he was meant to do wasn't it?  
  
Ginny dumped herself onto her bed without undressing. She pulled the curtain almost all the way around her bed leaving a small gap. Through the gap a ray of moonlight came through and fell on her midriff. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheek. She didn't know how long she cried for just thinking about Bill. He had been the oldest always looking out for his siblings. She remembered the time when she had fallen of her broom trying to mimic her older brothers. She lay on the ground silent willing herself not to cry it had been Bill who had come over to make sure she was all right and to tell her crying didn't make her a baby.  
  
Most of the curses she knew she had learned from Bill and she admired the way he dressed so daring she had always wished she could be like her oldest brother but she had been afraid of what her friends would think. Now those things didn't matter now all that mattered was that her brother was gone and he wouldn't be coming back. Suddenly a wave of rage hit her, Voldemort had hurt the ones she loved so badly and yet she didn't have the power to do anything well she couldn't hurt him anyway, that only Harry could do. She knew this because she had picked up a lot of things hanging around the burrow, which over the summer was a traffic spot for members of the order.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes as scene after scene of her youth with her brothers ran before her mind's eye. This time she cried not only for Bill but also because everyone in her family, everyone she loved and cared about was in danger and all because of Voldemort. A reckless feeling of rage swept over again her she didn't care about herself she just wanted Voldemort to pay. Then reality hit her, she was just a 15 year old girl what could she do against the likes of Voldemort. Sure she could fight the death eaters but it wasn't as though she'd be aloud. In the end she'd end up helping Harry but she knew that from her struggle with dear old Voldemort in her first year that Harry wouldn't be able to do it alone, no one could and yet he had to. All she could do was hope that no one else in her family was hurt during what was left of the battle.  
  
Then a disturbing thought hit her. What if Harry didn't win what if Voldemort triumphed then she and her family would die or become his slaves. The thought wouldn't leave her mind as she drifted of into an uncomfortable sleep filled with dreams that played out dark and horrible possibilities of what would happen if Voldemort won. - End of Chapter 8 - TBC  
  
AN: Tell me if you think it's turning kinda angsty. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot everything else belongs to the queen of literature J.K.Rowling. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
AN: Hey I'm done chapter 11. Yay. And I like where it's going. Hope you guys like my fic so far and I'm hoping you guys will help me reach a goal of 100 reviews before I end this fic (that means more than 3 reviews a chapter otherwise there will hafta be like 100 chapters and that would just get boring). Oh and I know this is kinda slow but I need a couple more chapter before I skip ahead through the year. Oh and could you guys tell me how many chapters you'd like this fic to be. I want to know how long I should make it. I hope you people like this chapter cause as far as I remember it's mainly Ron Hermione. Oh and I actually went to read the 8th chapter and it sucked, I can see why I don't have that many reviews, the grammar was horrible even to me. So sorry about that I hope this chapter is better.  
-Shortstuff  
  
NoName: Ya you're right it wouldn't have been as exciting or sad if it wasn't Bill who died but that's not the reason I killed Bill.  
  
Arwentheelf: sorry it had to be Bill you'll see why later. But I hated doing it Bill is my fav out of Ron's brothers to.  
  
HOBOrules: so your name is Katie, kewl. Like I said above it had to be Bill. And I found it quite easy to kill of bill once I figured out that it was him who was going to die, though like I said I hated doing it. TBC stands for 'to be continued'. So if you don't see TBC it means I have either ended the fic (though I'll have a huge THE END if that's the case) or me being the stupid person I am I've forgotten to add the TBC.  
  
Jess K.:Yay a new reviewer, happy, happy, happy (hope I haven't scared you off). Ya I guess Harry is kinda moody but I think I have decided to torture Harry in this particular fic. So if you like Harry review lots telling me I shouldn't torture Harry and maybe I'll lay off. No guarantees though.  
  
AN2: Here are my reasons for killing of Bill. First of all I know you guys think Percy would have been a better choice, but in the fic the characters have to be sad about the death. And also I think I subconsciously knew I would need Percy later (He makes his appearance in the 10th chapter). I must admit I was having a hard time deciding whether to kill Bill or Charlie but in the end I figured it would be sadder if it was Bill him being the oldest and all. Neways enough with my explanations here's chapter 9.  
  
Ron woke early the next morning. The pale lights of dawn could be seen, though barely, on the horizon. Ron felt horrible and wished he could forget why. Miserably he threw on his old pair of worn trousers that were inches to short for him and a brown tee shirt, which was so faded you could hardly tell what colour it was. After running an uncaring hand through his hair he headed silently out the door and down the steps of the dormitory. He made his way through a bit of the common room to the door of the girls' dormitory. He knew it would be useless to try and make his way up because an alarm set of and the stairs became a ramp, that was impossible to climb, the moment a guy touched it.  
  
Instead of waking the whole house by trying to climb it he decided he would wait at the foot of the stairs. After last night he really felt he needed Hermione, not to talk to but to have someone comforting. He understood how she must of felt about losing her brother and he knew that she would understand how he was feeling. Afraid that resting against the handrail on the stairs would set of the alarm he lay on the hard stone floor trying hard not to cry. He hadn't cried since he was seven now and didn't want to start again when he was sixteen nearly seventeen.  
  
He lay there looking up at the high ceiling of the room. He saw a large black spider spinning busily in a corner and shuddered. This brought back another series of young childhood memories that he had long forgotten about. He remembered the time Fred had turned his favorite teddy bear into a giant eight-legged spider. He had screamed as loud as his small lungs would allow him. It was Bill who had come rushing into the room and turned his bear back to its original form. Although after that incident he had never touched the bear, since then he had really looked up to his oldest brother.  
  
Without realization Ron drifted into an untroubled sleep and didn't wake for another couple hours or so. He only woke when he felt a cool hand brush the stray hair from his face. He opened his eyes blinking to see Hermione crouching over him with a sad smile on her face. Ron sat up and leant against her. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. Quietly they sat there for a long time not saying anything. Ron was comforted by just her presence and soon his mind drifted into his memories again. After what seemed like an hour Hermione gently eased him of her and got up. Reaching down she pulled him up and then with his hand still in hers they walked towards the exit.  
  
Without realizing how he got there Ron found himself seated in the gradually filling great hall. He felt the sadness ebbing away ever so slightly and he recognized his stomach growling in hunger as his mind processed the food in front of him. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts and began to put some food on his plate. He ate slowly and didn't eat very much at all. After a while he got up and decided to go to the Griffendor common room.  
  
Hermione followed Ron silently, not bothering to question where he was going. She was worried about him but she understood that he needed his time and space. Though Ron was one to bottle up his feelings and thoughts. When she figured out that Ron was going to the common room she caught up to him slightly and grabbed his hand stroking it gently with her thumb. She looked at his face and saw in his eyes the tears that he was holding back. She was about to speak when she realized that they were at the fat lady's portrait.  
  
She quickly mumbled the password and they climbed in. Slowly they made they're way to the worn old chairs by the fire. Ron sat down and Hermione came to sit beside him in the large chair in front of the fire. Ron sat down and Hermione did too. He placed his head on her shoulder and she put her hands comfortingly around him and placed her head on top of his.  
  
Suddenly his head jerked up and Hermione sat up and looked at him. "Will you come with me to the funeral, you don't have to but I'd appreciate it."  
  
"Of course I will." She was positive that Dumbledore wouldn't mind and she knew she should be there for Ron.  
  
Nearly a week had gone by since news of Bill had reached them. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gone to the funeral. Hermione had accompanied the Weasley siblings to provide Ron with some moral support. Like whenever Harry was left alone he fell back to brooding on the grim future that awaited him. One he couldn't avoid. Trying to take his mind of he topic he grabbed a book of his dresser from his bed where he was laying. It was an old one but reading about Quiditch always took his mind of things for a while. But soon he decided it would be pointless to avoid it that way because he had read the book so many times. Instead he pulled out some homework that he had over for weekend. He had realized that what he needed was to keep busy. Maybe make some memorable thoughts for his mind to fall back on. But for the past three months nothing had happened that could take his mind of the recent depressing events. Sometimes he would think back to the first three years at Hogwarts but that seemed such a long time ago that he couldn't imagine him having that much fun with everything that was going on now.  
  
Looking back down at his homework he stared blankly at what he had done. Reading it and rereading it several times before he figured out what the essay was supposed to be about in the first place. Why did Snape always give them pointless essays? Not like he learned anything from them. The only way he and Ron learned was through experience or by Hermione drilling it into them through forced revision (well there was the odd time when they listened to Snape but you could hardly call that a regular event). He grabbed his advanced book of potions, which was a thick book with a black velvet cover, its title in loopy cursive writing and flipped it open to the page of the contents.  
  
Scanning the contents briefly he found a chapter that looked relatively related to his potions essay. The essay was about the theory behind potions that had a healing purpose to them. Such as skelegrow (a horrible potion which he had had the misfortune of taking in his second year when he had lost all the bones in one arm.) In fact he had chosen the skelegrow potion because he had had some experience with it but he was having a hard time understanding a lot of the key factors which was written in a confusing manner. What was more he couldn't find a lot of information on the potion in his resources.  
  
Reading the first paragraph on the page of the chapter he had chosen he began to take some notes that he hoped would help him understand what Snape was talking about. After what must have been an hour of work he had found one piece of important information. This was about the key ingredients that were a part of potions with healing properties. But after struggling to find the information he found himself hungry and bored. Potion essays weren't his favorite pastime and he hadn't had much of a breakfast. He decided he would see if it was too early for lunch and headed down to the great hall.  
  
Hermione fell though the stone fireplace at the Weasley's house. She got up and brushed a large quantity of soot of her robes and straightened up as Ron intertwined his fingers with hers. He looked miserable and worn, he had dark shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hair was ruffled and messy as though he hadn't brushed it in days, which she reminded herself, he probably hadn't. At that moment Ginny fell into the Weasley fireplace. Hermione reached down with her free hand to help her up and Ginny after mumbling a barely audible word of thanks walked away up the stairs that lead to the upper floors of the house.  
  
Ginny was another person Hermione was worried about, she hardly ever appeared at meals the past week and usually spent her time in her dormitory refusing to talk to anyone and never sleeping. According to what she had heard from the other girls in Ginny's dormitory she'd sit at night on the windowsill staring out for hours until she dropped of to sleep in the early morning light. Hermione knew that Ron and her were miserable but hurting themselves by refusing help and depriving themselves of food and sleep wouldn't help. She was worried to say the least but she also knew that they would eventually get over it, both off them were strong people and they needed their time. Death was a hard thing to deal with, she knew.  
  
Hermione and Ron who was in a mild state of depression walked over to the couch that placed at the far end of the room. It was a love seat but they hardly took up any space seeing as Ron was cuddled up against Hermione for comfort. Ron had been getting better, talking to people more often, especially herself and Harry but the funeral had pulled his feelings back into the dumps again. Hermione ran a soothing hand through his flaming red hair and he looked up into her eyes. He saw the sadness in them, but also the resolute look that at least told her he was beginning to accept Bill's death.  
  
Mrs.Weasley came into the room. She managed a weak smile and a soft hello before letting her real emotions show. The red rimmed eyes and the tear stained cheeks spoke for themselves but when she spoke it was in a trembling hoarse voice. "Is Ginny here?"  
  
Hermione answered seeing as Ron didn't look in the mood to speak. "Yes I think she went upstairs, just a moment ago."  
  
Mrs.Weasley nodded and asked them to let Ginny know to come down to the backyard because the funeral was about to begin.  
  
Hermione and Ron got up and Ron let go of Hermione hand that he had been holding until then and he began to lead the way upstairs, though Hermione knew the way quite well herself, after spending the summer at the burrow. Ron gently rapped his knuckles against the closed door. No one answered and so Ron called out in a somewhat distant voice.  
  
"I'm in here," came Ginny's faint shaking voice. Ron walked toward the closed door of Bill's old room.  
  
He reached out with a shaking and slowly grasped it, turning the handle slowly and thoughtfully as one who is just exploring his boundaries. The door swung open and Hermione and Ron saw Ginny kneeling on the dusty floor. Almost everything looked untouched and had a thin layer of dust on it. Ginny was holding a small rag doll, which Ron recognized, as the one Ginny had proudly sown for Bill when she was seven.  
  
Hermione felt awkward and out of place as Ron walked over to Ginny who was crying silently and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Hermione silently backed away letting the siblings have their moment of comfort and grief. Deciding to go down to the funeral so that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't worry she scuttled away as quietly as she could. When she reached the garden she saw Arthur Weasley who was holding Molly while peering anxiously over his shoulder at the house, probably to see if Ron, Ginny and herself were coming.  
  
Hermione made her way across the yard to where roughly 3 dozen chairs and a stand was set up, presently Charlie was making a small speech concerning Bill. He seemed very shaken at his brother's death and was barely managing to get the words out. Hermione walked over to Mr.Weasley and quietly told him that Ron and Ginny would be there shortly and that they were just having a little talk. Mr.Weasley nodded knowingly and turned his attention to his son who was struggling to talk with an even voice.  
  
In a minute or so Charlie had said all he had to say and began to walk back to his seat. Then Fred and George got up and started to walk to the stand. As they walked past her Hermione saw that they were both ashen faced and there wasn't a hint of happiness in either of their expressions. This was the saddest she had ever seen them and nothing in her memory of the twins came close to it, seeing as she hadn't been with them the night Mr.Weasley had been attacked last year. Her gaze followed them up to the stand and then she heard a faint shuffling behind her and turned around to see Ron and Ginny walking towards the empty seats to her right. Ginny's head was hung and she was looking at her feet as she walking. Ron was walking stiffly and still had a comforting hand around Ginny. When they reached the seating area Ron plumped down next to Hermione and Ginny sat down beside him. Ron took his arm from around Ginny and gently rested his head on Hermione's shoulder. Sighing lightly he turned his attention to the stand where Fred and George were about halfway through their speech.  
  
Hermione knew he was waiting for his turn. She had helped him write the speech because at that time he was at a complete loss for words. When Fred and George finished Ron got up and began to walk toward the stand, Hermione's eyes followed him and when he got to the stand he glanced for a moment at her, she gave him a sympathetic look and a reassuring glance. He took a deep breath and began. Everyone was listening patiently and every once in a while someone would sob out loud.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ginny, if anything she looked worse but that was probably because she was still in denial until Ron had spoken to her in Bill's room. It was a good thing that Ginny had come to accept the fact that Bill actually was dead but it seemed at though she was still dealing with it. Hermione felt odd being able to understand all this seeing as she was very young when her brother died and she didn't remember going through much of this. It was though it was instinct to understand the feeling of the Weasleys though. She wasn't sure if it was her experience or her strong connection with Ron, either way she was glad she could help them out.  
  
Almost two hours later she found herself sitting in the Weasley kitchen. Ron was sitting beside her, his hand on top of hers his eyes looking miserably at the Weasley clock where the hand that had Bill's name on it had been removed. "You know," he said suddenly. "I didn't know that Bill was so important to me, I mean he was a cool brother but I guess that sometimes I resented having so many older siblings. Man I didn't know that I'd miss him so much. I mean I barely spent any time with him ad now I feel horrible because he always so nice to me."  
  
"Well Ron I know how you feel but don't be sad, I'm sure Bill wouldn't want you to be."  
  
Ron gave her a reproachful look. "Are you telling me to forget about him?"  
  
"No of course not." Typical Ron always was taking things the wrong way. "No remember him but don't be sad, think off all the happy times you had with him. Be thankful you had him as an older brother at all."  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment thinking about what she had just said, "I guess your right Mione. Sorry I've been a depressed dope for the past while."  
  
"It was expected and acceptable." With that they hooked hands and walked of through the back door and out into the beautiful Weasley lawn. End of Chapter 9 TBC  
  
AN: so what do you think. Please review. Oh and so far I think that chapter 12 is my longest chapter yet. I'm working on it right now and so far it's six and a half pages. I know that's not much but it's pretty good for me. Oh and I'm not done. I think it will be at least eight pages. I need to wrap some things up so I can skip ahead a bit through the year. So far by chapter 12 it's near the end of September. I have to skip at least to the end of October or things will never get going. So I think that chapter thirteen will be near the end of October. Not sure yet though. Just letting you guys know what's going on so far. Oh and if I'm to achieve something with this fic I need an average of 5 review for each chapter that means I need 7 review for this chapter so things will average out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Harry potter. Or anything you may recognize it all comes from the deep depths of JK's brain. I'm just fooling with the characters to keep myself and others busy while I wait for the next book in the wonderfully astoundingly brilliant Harry Potter series. So please don't sue (you won't get much, only a couple oxidized pennies, and I haven't done anything wrong).

AN: Hey there folks. I'm glad because my number of reviews for each chapter is going up (Kind of one of the last reviews wasn't for chapter 9) and I got a new reviewer or two. I Have chapter 12 finished and it is officially 9 pages hope that's long enough. I have started chapter 13 and let's just say the rating comes into play a bit more. Sorry to say this chapter and the next chapter have nothing to do with Hermione and Ron. Sorry about that but the two chapters just wrote themselves and I'm starting to get into a plot here. Oh and I guess we don't skip ahead in time until chapter 14 but I'm 99% positive I will be at the first Quiditch match by chapter 14. In my last chapter I asked you guys to tell me how long you would like this fic to be. No one told me. That tells me one thing I guess no one reads my authors notes. Oh well. I'll ask again how many chapters roughly would you like this fic to be and would you like a sequel. Because if you do I already have some ideas. Oh and almost all of you have said that the last chapter was sad. This I believe is the best response I have gotten to any of my chapters. What I mean is I feel good about how much you guys liked the chapter. You did like it right? I'm really sorry this chapter took so long but I was on vacation for a bit and I forgot to update before I got going. Oh well most of you have probably left and moved on to the actual story but those of you who read the entire AN tell me so in a review and I shall dedicate the next chapter to you. Neways on to the thanks to the reviewers bit.

Ginny felt horrible. She felt a sudden force off realization wash over her as she glanced down into the coffin. A sickly heat wave passed over and she shuddered and looked away. Looking down she saw Bill's pale lifeless face. She could almost see the pained expression that had been there, but it had been wiped clean out of kindness. Consecutive flashes of nightmares played behind her eyes and she shut them quickly blocking out Bill's limp form. Without warning a thump sounded, startled she opened her eyes. Her glance met the polished surface of the lid of the now closed coffin. She watched in slow motion as the coffin was lifted and gently eased down into the grave.

Without looking she tossed the wilted bouquet onto the spotless lid. Everyone in the crowd surrounding her began to disperse until only the family and Hermione remained. Looking around she noticed for the fist time Percy alone at the edge of the graveyard. For a moment it seemed to her as though he didn't belong to the family (and as far as her father was concerned he didn't). After a thoughtful moment he walked purposefully towards the spot where Arthur and Molly stood, at the edge of Bill's grave.

Walking up to them he glanced at his shoes remorsefully and then took a quick glance at the now nearly filled grave. Then he finally looked up into his father eyes, which were usually warm and compassionate but now were ice cold and had only a flicker of nervousness.

"Sorry," Percy muttered in a barely audible voice. Ginny felt somehow after over a year of him not being a part of the family sorry just wasn't enough. But by expression of relief on her father face it seemed he had gladly accepted Percy's apology. A slight pulsing hatred filled her at the thought off Percy's betrayal to the family but without hesatation she dismissed the feeling.

She watched as he made his way around the family talking to them apologizing in ways. Finally she found him heading towards her, she had a feeling that she might just yell at him if she tried to talk to him, but swallowing the feeling she waved feebly, "hi," she said, her voice wavering.

"Hey it feels good to see my baby sister again," His voice was filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry we couldn't talk."

"What do you mean we couldn't talk, we could've talked if wanted to. Or rather if you had wanted to answer me." He looked into her eyes meaningfully as though urging her to accept it was her fault that they hadn't kept in touch the past year.

Ginny felt a sense of danger approaching in the conversation, she had always had these feelings and they were always right. But right now anger had begun to rise in her and she threw away any caution she may have had. "So are you trying to tell me that I should have abandoned the family like you did.

Percy's ears went a dull shade of pink. "If that was what you felt was right why not, I mean why is it you didn't answer my letter, afraid you may have seen my way, or were you just so happy that you didn't have to have me around that you threw away respect. I mean I know I'm not your favorite brother if any thing I'm your least favorite but I thought you still thought of me as someone important in your life. Or were you just sick of us guys, I mean you're probably happy that Bill died, one less guy to contend with."

At first Ginny was too shocked at Percy's idiocy to register properly what he was saying about her. Once she fully understood what he had said she wished she hadn't because at that moment he felt like slapping some sense into him. After a moment of battling with her instinct to walk away from this dangerous conversation she finally gained enough control of her anger to speak. "Oh is that what you think, well I've got news for you, I do wish sometimes that I had a sister, but I would never think any harm to anyone in my family, tells how your mind works though. Is this what you do all day sit around and figure out who's scheming to do you in so they can have your job." She knew her ears were crimson as were Percy's and she could feel herself practically smoking at the ears.

"Look I don't know how much you think you've grown up, but you're still my **_younger_** sister so I demand you show me some respect and apologize." Percy's smug air was starting to wear of and now his eyes were aflame with anger.

"Look as far as I can see you don't care about me you just need someone to boss around that will listen to make yourself feel better. I'm not that little girl anymore. A lot has changed since you left, and as far as I know this conversation is over." She had no intention of apologizing to him. To even think for a moment that perhaps he had taken his head out of the clouds was a mistake and that was clearer as ever now. Turning her self around in a swift movement she began to walk away, noticing that no one had heard their whisper argument.

"Don't you walk away from me." His voice a dangerously soft whisper, yet it was commanding. Ginny turned around and saw Percy, trying to look superior.

"Look as far as I'm concerned there is nothing more to say, I am not the person you think I am and if had made even half the effort the rest of my brothers did you would know that." She felt the anger build up within herself and would have loved to shout at him but knew better, if she did she would upset her parents and brothers even more.

"Well actually I don't have time for such petty things, I mean what is to say that you aren't happy about Bill's death, everyone seems a lot sadder than you do that for sure. So after analyzing this why would you care if someone like me were dead." Percy was merely trying to play Ginny up, simply because he loved having things his way and was always blinded by his ambitions.

Yet the comment stung, assaulting the fresh wound within in her with the mention of Bill. He had no idea what he was talking about and she would show him that perhaps it would open up his eyes a little more. "As if you knew anything about me, Bill was an amazing brother unlike you and yet I wouldn't want you dead so what the hell makes you think that you know what's going on inside of me. If only you felt even a tiny part of the sadness you would understand. But you don't do you. I have never wanted anyone in our family dead. And I never will. Did that get through your thick skull."

"Oh, so what you're trying to tell me is you didn't want Emily dead." He knew he shouldn't have sunk so low but it didn't matter now. "That clears everything up."

Ginny had no idea what he was talking about but the name Emily seemed familiar. She strained her thoughts and yet nothing came up. What the hell was Percy getting at? She strained her memory trying to remember everyone that had been mentioned in the past few years and nothing came up. Finally exasperated she asked, "What the hell are you on about."

"Ah, dear sister of mine," he had a look of satisfaction and success one that was all too familiar to her. "Remember when you were about two that little red headed friend that you always played with?"

She nodded, she didn't see where this was going and she couldn't care less because the glum depressive mood had settled over her again. It was always like this whenever she had a moment's rest she was reminded of Bill. She snapped out off her reverie as Percy began to talk again.

"Well she was your best friend but she was also your twin." He paused slightly waiting for a reaction, and he didn't have to wait long. Ginny was completely and utterly stunned by this new piece of information and her mind raced as she tried to figure out what this meant. Percy continued on before she could ask any questions.

"See when you were about two you being the uncontrollable little child you were went outside and played in the rain. Well it doesn't talk the worlds brightest wizard to figure out you caught a cold. But you weren't the type to sit in bed now were you and your twin, Emily had a susceptibility to illnesses and such."

He paused again and Ginny saw that he was enjoying his little win over her as though they were just little kids without a care or responsibility. The attitude was beginning to annoy her and she made an impatient flick with her hand motioning for him to go on. Normally she would have left but her curiosity got tangled into the conversation and she just couldn't leave. Though a subconscious warning passed through her head triggered by a memory she didn't even know she had. She ignored the growing feeling of regret welling up inside of her and returned her concentration to the conversation.

"You of course being so tight with your sister went to play with her even though mother had warned you not to. Well the cold was in its contagious bit and you passed it on to her. She developed pneumonia or bronchitis I can't remember which and she died of a terrible fever."

He looked up at Ginny and though he wasn't quite enjoying it anymore he banished the feeling with one off triumph. He had liked winning and succeeding at everything he did, this made him extremely competitive and most people couldn't handle his competitiveness. Ginny looked as horrible as Bill had lying in that coffin. Her face was as pale as death and her breathing shallow. A flood of buried memories that had occupied the darkest corner of her brain immersed her mind. She saw herself telling a grief stricken Molly that it was her fault, and her mother looked down and didn't say a single word against the desperate yells of childhood confession and guilt.

She saw her twin laying a coffin much like Bill's in her white dress. Then herself coughing into her hand and then grabbing Emily's. Then a crystal clear image of Emily's face fear in her eyes as the doctor took her into the hospital overnight stay area of the wing. And one off her tossing and turning in her fevered sleep trembling, her breathing ragged and shallow, and her hair sticking to her forehead.

The worst one off all the memories was the one where Ginny remembered herself sitting by Emily's bed and she had woken up after nearly three days and asked her whether she was going to die. Ginny remembered running out of the room crying in a corner until Bill had found her and told her that everything was going to be all right. The combined thought of Emily and Bill was too much for her.

Feeling tears burst forth she ran from the field in the direction of the burrow, on the way there the walk had been at least fifteen minutes though she wasn't sure she could trust her judgment of time. But she ran without stopping, drawing short limited breaths and running faster than she had known she could run. Within a couple minutes she saw the familiar surrounding that she knew were right outside the burrow. She saw their fence and hopped it without thinking twice, she felt her robe catch on the fence and she found herself flat on her face before she realized what was happening. Pulling herself up she didn't even notice the pain from her encounter with the ground; instead she ripped her robe off the fence and sprinted inside.

Thankfully the house was empty; tears still blurred her vision as she headed over to the fireplace. Grabbing a small handful of floo powder she tossed it in the fire. She stepped in and said Griffendor Common Room. She felt herself spinning through the network of fireplaces. The tears kept coming but dried up in the warmth of the fire.

She fell face-forwards onto the stone flooring. This time the bruises from her previous fall stung annoyingly. She glanced around the common room and saw that it was empty except for group of third years that were staring at her as though she had grown an extra head. She gave them a look that could kill and they looking away shuddering. She left the common room and wandered the halls of Hogwarts thinking about herself.

Those memories had been stored in the darkest part of her brain, forgotten for so long that she didn't realize she had them. Was she really the cause off her sister's death? The answer seemed unavoidable to her. Yes. Even at the age of two she had been a nuisance. It was as though she was some kind of strange magnet for misfortunes. Accepting that is was her fault made the situation within her ten times worse. If she hadn't existed Emily would still be alive. Would the world be better off if she hadn't been born? She knew that the answer could very easily be yes. After all how many times had someone's life been endangered because of her? Or in this case her being alive had cost someone else their life. The fact that she was alive was a danger to others.

Suddenly she found herself outside the library. She pushed the double doors open and stepped into the library. Immediately Colin Creevey saw her and walked over. He slipped his arm around her waist and gave her his famous Creevey smile. Then he noticed Ginny's tearstained cheeks and her miserable expression. "What happened," he questioned, his voice laced with concern.

"Oh nothing. Just found out stuff about myself, feel horrible, lost a sibling all over again, but I'm fine." She felt rather then saw Colin's awestruck expression but he pushed on.

"What do you mean? Maybe we should sit down somewhere quiet and talk about it." Colin seemed nervous but curious.

Ginny suddenly saw that she couldn't handle someone like Colin. He was just so different from her. "Hey Colin don't take this personally, but right now I'm in the middle of a crisis and you're just not right person for me. In fact I don't think I can have a boyfriend right now. You understand don't you? I need my space." She felt if possible even worse than when she entered the library. Colin didn't deserve what she did and she hadn't even been nice about the whole thing but at that moment she was too sad to care for more than a moment. She turned and strode from the library, subconsciously aware of dozen or more pairs of eyes watching her. She left with taking even a second look at Colin who was standing alone with his arms dangling limply at his sides, frozen with shock and confusion.

After dumping Colin Ginny had walked through Hogwarts not knowing where she was going. Another thing to add to the growing list of things Ginny hated herself for. Ginny saw that she was outside the fat lady's portrait and she mumbled the password.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that dear," said the portrait kindly.

"I said Ginger Newt." She said it ten times nastier than she had intended it to sound.

"All right, all right no need to get mad." With that the portrait swung forward and Ginny stepped through the hole.

She didn't notice that a couple of people were trying to get her attention, instead she crossed the room, still immersed in thought. She made her way up the stairs and when she reached the fifth floor she pushed open the dormitory door and entered the empty room. She sat down at the end of the bed and thought yet again about how utterly stupid she was. She had decided that her being alive was a threat to so many people. For example in her first year she had been foolish enough to write in Riddle's dairy and nearly gotten Harry, Ron and herself killed, not to mention everyone who had been petrified. When she was younger she had tried to fly a broom she had taken from the broom cupboard and nearly knocked George of his broom as he and Fred were trying to help her get back down to the ground.

She then remembered that she was her own enemy, for so long she had wanted a sister, and it was her own fault that she didn't have one. In fact if there hadn't been all those people to cover up for her mistakes the world would be so much worse. She kicked her trunk in frustration and the lid popped open, everything inside burst open and scattered across the room in her anger. The only thing that remained in the trunk was the rope she had used to tow her trunk to the cab they had taken to the train station. She picked it up and fingered it thoughtfully. She had always thought suicide was a stupid idea, but now she could see where all those people were going with the thought. She couldn't hurt anyone if she was dead could she? What did she have to live for anyway? - End of chapter 10 - **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Harry potter. Or anything you may recognize it all comes from the deep depths of JK's brain. I'm just fooling with the characters to keep myself and others busy while I wait for the next book in the wonderfully astoundingly brilliant Harry Potter series. So please don't sue (you won't get much, only a couple oxidized pennies, and I haven't done anything wrong).

AN: Hey um this story I personally think is crap but if you like it yay. For some great reads (If you don't mind harry/draco slash) Go read Harry Potter and the Night Creatures, and also read Harry Potter and Gaining Momentum (it's also H/D slash). Oh and I don't write slash I just read it if it's recommended to me by one of my friends. Okay let's clear some things up. First of chapter 12 is ten and a half pages. Chapter 13 is eight and a half pages so the chapters are a bit longer. Next the skip ahead in time does occur in chapter 13 like planned before. And just because I haven't updated in a long time doesn't mean I've ditched the story. Remember If I'm going to ditch I will update with an authors note saying I have ditched the story (Though I don't think I'm going to ditch the story) so hang tight if I don't update in a long time it's probably because I have homework from school so I don't have time to write much. Sorry if this chapter is slightly short.

Thanks to my reviewers:

HOBOrules: Ya sorry about my "bloody cliffhangers". Glad I got the effect of sadness through to you and the other people. Doesn't anyone think Percy is and ass?

Arwentheelf: Thanks for reviewing and also for reading my AN. I think I will make a sequel.

MiSzjaYjOckSz: Yay a new reviewer. Keep reviewing. Wow you really think this is a good story.

Next I highly doubt any of you care about anything I have to say in the AN's so on with the story.

Ginny's mind raced with the thought and the idea took hold. She tried reasoning with herself but there was no point. Instead she got up and walked out of the dormitory. Silently she hid the rope inside her robes before crossing the common room. No one noticed the small figure skirting around in the shadows and through the portrait hole. Ginny traced her way through the castle to a spot that she knew would be empty. It was a secret room, though the secret rooms at Hogwarts usually weren't that secret to students she had full confidence that she would have the privacy she need. Lightly springing up on the balls of her feet she grabbed her wand in a smooth movement and tapped a corner stone in the low ceiling above her head.

She moved aside as a fair sized hole opened in the ceiling and an old silvery rope ladder fell out. Her mind still racing in the invincible hold the idea of suicide had on her. It seemed to the perfect answer to all her problems. No more worries, if she was dead she could finally help the world, do something good and she would finally be happy. Without a single nagging thought to pester her, she could be free of hurt and never hurt anyone else again. Never be the cause off ruin; never have to listen to anyone. She would be gone forever, her soul would scatter and she would end her memories on the last peaceful thought of finally doing something right. It would be the only thing she ever did right and that was all she was going to do now. It was such an appealing thought that it shut her from the rest of the world.

In-closed within her mind she didn't notice the hunched figure sitting in the shadows. A pair of silvery gray eyes shining in the pale light that came from a solitary window. The eyes followed Ginny as she stumbled though the heavy darkness. Ginny found herself knocking into the one tall stool that she knew was in the room. Without having to think about it she pulled out the coil of rope and her fingers worked the frayed cord into the deadly noose. Climbing up on the wobbling stool she fastened the other end of the cord into a broken old chandelier that glinted in the pale light. As she looked through the noose that hung before her no second thoughts came to rescue her.

"Wow weaslette it seems your braver than me," The voice was icy cold but had a half-hearted, solemn tone.

Ginny startled nearly fell off the stool. She realized that she had in her preoccupation walked right past the person sitting in the shadows. But once she was over her initial shock and had kicked herself for her stupidity she replied, "What are you doing here Malfoy, wait a minute I don't care, just get lost cause you're the last person I want to see right now,"

"Hey in case you didn't notice I complemented you, where are your manners. But seriously I wish I were as brave as some of you Griffindors. How I wish I could just kill myself, or maybe even gather enough courage so I could deal with my problem." Draco hardly seemed in the mood to make smart comments; in fact he seemed as though he hardly knew what he was saying.

Ginny forgetting what she was about to do, felt curious. What on earth was Malfoy on about, why would he ever want to kill himself. Her mind raced thinking of possible reason for the way Malfoy was acting. Nothing half-reasonable came to her so she burst out, "Either tell me what you're on about or get your bloody ass out of here!"

Draco sighed submissively and took a deep breath, "Okay, if you must know I got this letter from dear old dad," he said kicking the crumple piece of parchment that lay at his feet. And it pretty much telling me that I'm about old enough to join dear old Voldemort now." He smirked at the impression that was visible on Ginny's voice. He knew she was shocked that he was being so rude on the topic of the dark lord. "That means that I have to kill at least one person in my career if not more, and I just can't do it"

Ginny watched stunned as Draco broke down in front of her. She realized she had climbed down from the stool. She felt out of place and awkward standing there watching him in an emotional heap. "Hold on there," suddenly she felt positive that he was pulling her leg, this was no way for a Malfoy to act. "You're telling me that you're afraid to kill someone, after all these years of bragging and boasting about the dark side, it was all just a front. Oh and if you're so afraid why were you so eager about joining the dark side?"

"Well I've pretty much been down to join since I was born my father and mother being involved and all, but it's not as though I want to. If I tried to back out I would be dead and so I have to put up the front. Also in case you haven't noticed I have a reputation to uphold. I can't just let my life crash. Not that it matters now."

Draco looked so forlorn that Ginny couldn't help feeling some pity for him. After all these years he had teased her she was surprised at her reaction but maybe it was because she had a shrewd idea of how he felt. "Look why don't you go to Dumbledore?"

"Because if I do father will get wind of it and he can't be forced to release me from his custody unless they had solid evidence that he would harm me. So he would kill me as soon as I went home or the first chance he gets. And see that's the thing I'm afraid of death." For a moment he looked stunned at his own words, as though he didn't believe he had just told Ginny all those things.

"I'm sorry Draco," Ginny said. She really was and even more so as she saw silent tears break forth from his eyes. She had never thought she would see Draco cry but now she felt horrible about it. She went and sat beside him against the stone wall. Now all thoughts of suicide had left her mind. She finally understood that he had acted the way he had all these years, because he had to. She reached her hand out tentatively and placed it on top off his. It was cool to the touch and she watched his face for any sign of anger at her action. But there was no change in his expression. For a moment he sat frozen then lightly leaned his face onto her shoulder.

To him it felt comforting, and he had always had a thing for the calm and collective Weasley though he would never admit it. He felt his body relax and his mind calm down. He saw that Ginny was watching him. He smirked lightly and lifted his head from her shoulder. "Thanks Ginny, but I don't want to hear a word of this in the school." His voice wasn't commanding if anything it was pleading.

Ginny nodded, "sure thing. You can talk to me if you need to you know, " She thought he would refuse but felt she had to say it.

"Thanks maybe I'll take that offer sometime." And after one last smirk he got up and left.

Ginny could hardly believe what had happened but suddenly it hit her that she had a little thing for the side of Draco she had seen just now. Numbly she got up onto the stool and loosened the rope from the chandelier. She pulled the loop apart and stowed the rope inside her robes. She mentally kicked herself for even thinking of suicide and walked out the exit thinking about how stupid she had been. But now she had a new problem. She couldn't like Draco, not even for a day, but maybe that was it, maybe it was just for one day. For her own sake it better be she thought.

Draco found himself dazed and utterly confused over what had just happened. He had gone to the secret room in hopes of having some peace, something he couldn't acquire in the Slytherin common room. He had sat in the room for a unknown amount of time and had been shocked when the youngest Weasley had entered. He had thought that no one else who knew about the room would be using it in the middle of the day.

Then everything happened in blur, he didn't even know why he had spilled all his secrets especially to the weaslette. But then again it could have been the little fancy he had for the feisty redhead. But what he had done would surely cost him, he could of course hope that Ginny wouldn't tell anyone. But hope was for fools he had to take action, he knew somehow he'd be able to convince the redhead into keeping his secret. After all he was a Slytherin and they had their ways of persuasion. If he waited for hope his stupidity would be all over the school and his life would only go down the drain.

After a good couple hours of stewing up different plans he finally decided on the 'shut it or else' plan to start things out. He thought that Ginny would probably refuse but the or else was bad enough to turn her answer around. He hated to do this but it had to be done not only to keep his reputation but also to keep his father from finding out. He knew that he would pay dearly if word reached his father that he was reluctant to join Voldemort. And word would reach him if things were spread across the school, because Draco knew very well that Voldemort had his people in the school. Almost all the seventh years in his house had joined up with Voldemort.

He felt himself shiver lightly as he sneaked up behind the little Weasley. Something about her always got Draco worked up a bit, some people would say flustered but a Malfoy couldn't get flustered over a Weasley let alone a Griffendor. He placed a swift hand around the Weasleys mouth and another around her waist and pulled her into the small room behind him. Before letting Ginny go he shut the door and soundproofed the room. For a moment Ginny looked around for her captor then spotting Malfoy sighed heavily.

"And what do you want Malfoy?' she asked in a scathing tone.

Draco had to admit she had some style, she could almost be a Slytherin the way she acted sometimes. Wouldn't that make his life easy then he would have to worry about his little fancy for the weaslette. But he remembered without missing a beat what he had to do. "Well I'm just here to remind you that the conversation in the room didn't occur. You are to tell no one what I said there or else!" His cool manner was evident and the Draco that Ginny had seen in the room didn't seem to exist.

"Well I said I wouldn't didn't I, you may be a scum but it seems you have some emotions and so I hope it won't be too hard for you to understand that I mean what I say." Ginny replied almost immediately.

Draco was thrown by this answer, he had been expecting her to say 'or else what'. It had to be a trick right? But somehow he didn't think so. Without thinking he blurted out, "Really, do you mean that Weasley?"

"Of course I do Draco, I don't make it a habit of ruining others lives especially when the person in question actually has feelings." Ginny felt a Malfoy like smirk play across her face and felt a light flutter in the pit of her stomach as she watched Draco smile gratefully. Then it hit her that she was using Draco's first name and he didn't even notice. She felt herself going red and she felt his eyes on her.

Draco had a feeling that she would hold this over his head but found he didn't care. For a moment he felt his air of superiority slip and he glanced almost hungrily at the Ginny. Taking in ever curve and dip, then he looked back up at her face which he noticed with pleasure was going a fair shade of scarlet. He loved the way Ginny held herself most often with a unruffled air but he also loved seeing her flustered and nervous. He also realized he loved the almost Slytherin attitude of the fiery redhead.

Suddenly they both reclaimed their cool, restful composure. Almost at once Draco gave a dismissive wave and Ginny turned around in a flurry of black looking back only to give a light almost invisible smile. Draco felt a unique sense of pride and success swish through his mind not to mention a gush of warmth that filled him from head to toe. But on the outside he remained the composed and ice-cold Slytherin he had always appeared to be.

Ginny left the room heading for Griffendor tower feeling almost exhilarated. She hadn't felt this happy in ages. But it brought her hopes down when she thought of who had made her feel so giddy. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin if anything, and also a Malfoy. But to think a Malfoy had feelings somehow made her think about all the house competitions. Why couldn't it be possible for a Griffendor and a Slytherin to get together? Then she brought herself back down to reality, first of all it was against the flow and would definitely not work and second why on earth would Draco like her anyway, sure he had feelings but did that mean he had any for her. Somehow her instinct told her he did have something for her but common sense banished the possibility.

She would just have to forget about him. But it wasn't that easy, his angelic looks and form filled her mind's eye and she sighed lightly. Maybe she could just figure out what was going on in Draco's head then she would have a better chance at ever having Malfoy like her. But this was a dangerous plan, because she couldn't be caught or noticed. Was she really ready to risk her pride for a crush? But it didn't feel like an ordinary crush, usually she had the giddy feeling almost as though she just a pre-teen school girl but looking at Malfoy arose a new feeling that completely overwhelmed her while still allowing her to think. This had to be done carefully and she couldn't think while standing in the middle of the hallway. And so she set off again before even realizing she had stopped. She was going to figure this out no matter what it took. - End of chapter 11 - **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Harry potter. Or anything you may recognize it all comes from the deep depths of JK's brain. I'm just fooling with the characters to keep myself and others busy while I wait for the next book in the wonderfully astoundingly brilliant Harry Potter series. So please don't sue (you won't get much, only my seashell collection Which isn't all that big).

AN: I don't have much to say except...REVIEW. So on with the story and also I don't have much time to write anymore because I just found out highschool is a lot more challenging than jr.high. I have tons of homework so it might take a while to update.

As she sat by the fire in the common room, her bags and books at her feet her eyes closed against the blazing firelight she sensed a shadow fall over her. She opened her eyes and saw Harry blocking the firelight. "What sup," she asked her mind still on her encounter with Draco.

"Oh since we couldn't have Quiditch practice today like we normally would have I want us to have a early morning practice tomorrow. See you in the changing rooms at 6:30 am sharp. Don't be late or you'll have to stay behind after practice and make up the time that you miss. Oh and sorry I'm being kinda strict I just want us to hold onto the cup this year and we need an early start if we're going to be the defending champions." Harry waved a light goodbye before Ginny could respond. "I'm of to tell the others, glad to see your sulky mood has changed." Harry turned around and headed towards the boys' dorms.

"I'll be there Harry," Ginny said to Harry back. But suddenly Harry turned around and whacked himself in the forehead. "Oh I almost forgot, will you tell Katie and Amanda about the practice. Just in case I don't catch them before they head to their dorms."

"Ya sure." Ginny looked at Harry and smiled, it felt good to have him as a friend again, though she had been in a slump for the last week so she hadn't really noticed.

"Thanks," Harry replied smiling.

"No problem." Harry turned around and walked away leaving Ginny to brood on the whole Draco dilemma.

Just as she was getting ready to go upstairs to go to bed an extremely giggly Katie walked in through the door with a group of friends. Ginny walked up to them and quickly told Katie about the practice, passing on Harry's warning about tardiness. Katie nodded and thanked her before heading off with her friends.

Ginny yet again thought of going to bed when a flurry of motion caught her eye. She turned around to see the group of friends she normally hung around waving at, motioning her to join them. Ginny decided it had been a while since she had had some real fun and headed over to them. She took a seat between Ally and an uncomfortable looking Colin. She remembered guiltily the harsh fashion in which she had dumped him. She gave him a small smile and he smiled back. Relaxing a little she joined into the conversation.

"So what's up guys?"

"Oh hey just who we wanted to see, we wanted to get ours hands on some of you brothers merchandise and we were wondering if you could pull some strings for us, you know we need the stuff pretty quick and we've got some special requests. We want to really show people how outgoing the Griffendors are. You know in the match against Slytherin." The guys were all whispering excitedly. Ginny finally realized what they were saying.

"Wait a minute, when's the first match of the season?" Ginny had been so preoccupied the past days she hadn't checked the bulletin board for any new information.

"Are you telling us that you're on the team but you don't even know when the first match is?" Asked Drake.

"Ya I kinda missed the update, so stop fussing and tell me," she said looking around the group who were staring back in disbelief.

"It's October 29th," Andrew finally said. "Neways back to important matters couldn't you send your brothers a letter or something outlining our requests. Tell them we're willing to pay as long as it's reasonable."

There was a murmur of agreement that passed through the circle and Ginny agreed to try. And so they sat in the outer ring of light drawing up a letter with everything they needed and Ginny went of to send the letter. Hoping Ron wouldn't mind if she used Pig, she grabbed the minuscule owl from the air and attached the letter to its tiny leg. And before turning to leave she watched the last rays of the sun disappear behind the Forbidden forest and full night fell on the grounds of Hogwarts. For a moment Ginny paused to take in a couple cool breaths of the crisp night air, thinking yet again about Draco when someone entered the Owlry.

Ginny immediately recognized the glint of silver blond hair. Though she had been thinking about this all evening she had no idea how to act around Draco. "Hi there," she said tentatively not knowing what else to do.

"Look," Draco said in a hushed tone, "We may have an understanding but I can't talk to you whether I choose to or not. Like I said I have a reputation to uphold and if anyone caught me having a civil conversation with a Griffendor I would be dead."

"Ya I get it." Ginny replied. This wasn't going to be easy, if they couldn't even talk what was the point of hoping Draco would ever like her.

"Like I said before, these conversations they stay between us and out of public places, got that." Draco felt himself loosing his controlling manner for a moment. He couldn't have a weak spot for the Weasley or everything he had built up the past years would fall apart. "In other words don't talk to me unless I talk to you."

Ginny understood what he meant but her Griffendor pride got the better of her. "So what are you saying I'm going to slip up and blow your cover, do you think you're the only one who can keep things a secret. You can build an empire but someone's bound to know."

"That may be so but so far I've kept all this just the way I want it and I don't care who it is no one is going to mess it up." Draco for a moment felt that he had pushed Ginny to far. Surely now she would spill, he was a goner.

"Well Malfoy I'll show you that you're not the only one who can build and keep such a secret. For someone with such an overpowering attitude you don't have good judgment skills. If you knew anything about me you would know your secret is safe with me." Ginny could have almost laughed at the expression on Draco's face. Such adorable confusion. Wait her mind screamed, had she just said that Draco Malfoy was adorable. Ya just about as adorable as a snake with a wand she reminded herself.

For the second time that day he found himself thrown by her answer. But he recovered quickly at the sight of the smile forming on her face. "We'll see how good you are, just don't make me have to cover up for your mistakes or you will pay." He had meant it to sound a little more menacing but it had turned out a little softer in the end because he couldn't help but let his mind wander thinking about the quick comebacks and the snappy attitude of the young Weasley.

"Ya whatever," Ginny replied her voice far calmer than she was feeling on the inside. "Now if you don't mind I have a life to get back to." She left flipping her hair around in a quick pivoted turn leaving Draco to stare at the closed door of the Owlry in amazement.

Ginny nearly killed herself walking into walls and trick steps and portraits, but she was far too preoccupied to notice the angry and annoyed comments of carelessness that followed her. She had just had three civilized conversations with Draco in one day. This definitely shone a new light on the situation.

She found herself sitting on her bed thinking about her day when she remembered that she had to tell Amanda about the Quiditch practice. She had a shrewd idea about who Amanda was, the only Amanda she was aware of was in the third year. Hoping it was her Ginny headed of to the third year dormitory.

"Hey there," She said looking around the dorm. She spotted two girls sitting on a bed and waved to get their attention.

"Hey, can we help you?" they asked uncertainly.

"Ya is either of you Amanda?" The brunette put her hand up. "Okay just here to let you know that Quiditch practice is at 6:30am sharp. Our captain says that if you're late you'll have to stay behind and make up the time.

"Sure thanks, and I guess you're Ginny Weasley one of the new chasers right?" Amanda asked smiling at Ginny.

"Ya that's me, anyways I'll see you at the practice." Ginny left with a last wave. Feeling exhausted she made her way to the fifth floors to her own dorm. She changed quickly and took a hot shower. It felt good to feel the steaming water pound against her exhausted body. For a moment she forgot about everything. Then her persistent memory pushed forward her encounter with Draco. She had to admit she liked thinking about Draco. He was such a strong figure and to think that such an influential and gorgeous boy was talking to simple old her made her feel great.

She absolutely adored the soft side she had seen of Draco today, the side that suggested he actually had a heart. Now she felt herself thinking about him constantly, never would she admit it but she actually thought that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. At least the real Draco Malfoy the side that no one could find out about. That meant she couldn't talk to him anywhere that people could see, and he couldn't be nice to her. After all Griffendors and Slytherins were bitter rivals they could hardly sit down to tea and have a nice little chat about their lives. That meant it would be hard to get to know him better. But something about Draco's personality pulled her to the challenge. And besides a wild instinct told her that he actually liked her, the way he lost his cool at her snappy comments, the way he blushed when their eyes locked. Somehow though impossible it may seem Draco Malfoy seemed to have taken a liking to her.

Suddenly she felt the water cool down and with it she realized that she could ruin his life. If she did slip up then everything he had built up over the years would come crashing down around him and that would surely cost him his life. Maybe that was why he had been so reluctant to let his feeling show towards her. She understood he had isolated his feelings inside himself almost like keeping them locked up. That way no one would find out about his act. Things finally fell into place in her mind and she realized how unstable the situation really was.

She shivered as the water was now ice cold. Ginny quickly turned the tap of and stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off quickly she got dressed and looked in the full-length mirror. She was quite tall now 5feet 8inches. And her tank top was a comfortably snug fit on her while her cotton pants fell loosely around her legs. She decided that overall she didn't look to bad but still she had never thought of herself as someone with a score in the looks department. But then again she didn't look herself in the mirror too often. She tried to imagine how she would look to a boy but somehow she just ended cracking herself up with laughter. Boys' minds were so confusing she just found it impossible to think like them.

Sighing lightly she turned around and went out into the dimly lit dorm. She spotted two of her room mates sound asleep, another one reading in bed and the other two beds were empty. She went over to her own bed and pulled the neat cover away from the bed. Still shivering slightly from the cold water of the shower she climbed in and pulled the curtains shut to block out the light. It actually felt comfortable to be cold and she pushed some of the covers off herself so her body would stay cool and then she fell asleep before her mind could remember yet again her encounter with Draco.

After Ginny had left Draco had stood frozen for a moment just thinking about how wonderful she was. He had stood in thought for a bit thinking about how extremely appealing she was to him until his owl came down to land gracefully on his shoulder. The slight pressure of her talons was enough to bring him back to reality. Realizing why he had come to the Owlry he quickly pulled out the sealed roll of parchment and attached it to his owl. The letter was simply a registration form for a Gringotts account. Now that he was seventeen he could finally get his own account at Gringotts. And that way he wouldn't have to answer to his father each time he used the account.

After attaching the letter he held Sandel out on his hand and watched her take off. Her silhouette framed against the moon and the pale light bouncing off her powerful wings. Sometime watching her he wished he could fly without a broom. He supposed that was why he liked Quiditch so much, it gave him an excuse to fly. Flying gave him so much freedom; it was as though his worries were left behind on the ground. Nothing could get to him while he was in the air except maybe Potter. Potter was every worry that he had that could fly. One of the reasons Draco hated him so much; he couldn't fully escape his fake life even in the air. He always had the duty of being spiteful to Potter and it could usually bring his soaring spirits down.

Snapping out of his thoughts he found himself facing the familiar brick wall behind which the Slytherin common room was concealed. Whispering the password he stepped gracefully through the low entranceway that opened up before him. He looked around the dull but elegant room and saw a group of sixth years sitting in a well-placed ring of chairs.

He didn't really feel like going over and talking about his day because most of them were obnoxiously loudmouthed girls so instead he headed over to the dark east wall where his friends of late were sitting. Near the end of last year and through this year he had hung around Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. The two were very insightful and usually they sat around discussing faults of others or the exasperating nagging of their fathers. Though Draco hardly ever put down his father when other people could hear he found a strange confidence in his newly found friends. They like him had been abused in their childhood and though none of them would admit it he suspected that the both of them also thought that Voldemort was bad news, for reasons of their own.

Draco sat around for a while when suddenly the great Grandfather clock struck its melodious beats. Draco looking at his lap counted the strikes and found that it was eleven o'clock. He had forgotten he had prefect duty and though that usually didn't matter he had missed his last shift and if Pansy ratted him out to Prof.Snape he would be a goner. Getting up swiftly he left and his friends continued on with their conversation. That's usually how it was with Slytherin no one would ask you where you were of to or what you had been doing unless they wanted to be seen as nosy. That had saved him a lot of trouble or explaining in the past years and he was grateful for it.

Ginny eyes snapped open and she glanced at the magical clock on her bedside table. It read 6:00am and so Ginny grabbed her new uniform, which she found at the foot of her bed. House elves she thought, she could never catch one in her room but there were always signs of their presence. She was about to head downstairs when she remembered her broom. She kept it in a leather case under her bed. She never left her broom in the broom closet people could break into it. Instead she set up her own wards and security measures on the case and kept it under her bed and took it out only for practices. She quickly dismantled the wards and spells and grabbed her broom stuffing the leather case back under the bed.

For a moment her stomach rumbled but she knew better than to whip down to the great hall for a quick breakfast. She didn't want to be late; in fact it seemed like a good idea to be early. When she reached the changing rooms she found out she wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone but Katie seemed to be there. Harry beamed when he caught sight of her.

"Good morning Ginny, glad to see you're here early." Harry checked his watch and glanced at the door. He hadn't expected Katie to be early but he sure hoped she wouldn't be late. He would hate to have to punish her, beside he wasn't sure he was that tough. "Er, you did tell Katie about the practice right?"

"Ya," Ginny set her stuff on the bench and took of her robe. She pulled her Quiditch robes over her other clothes. She had made sure that everything she was going to be wearing underneath were thin cause she new she would over heat if she wore to much. She didn't feel Harry eyes on her as she changed. After pulling on her leather gloves and tying her hair in a high hitched ponytail she turned around and walked over to join the group.

Harry who had looked away when Ginny had turned around spotted Katie walking in through the change room doors. "Hey there Katie you really cut it close with you're timing another two minutes and you would have been late." He tapped his watch as though he was proving a point.

Katie just laughed. "Oh come on Harry, Oliver and Angelina were bad enough cant you at least be a fun captain."

"Well they may not have been fun but it seemed as though everyone was having fun when Griffendor won the cup." Harry really didn't like being tough, he liked Quiditch and he would rather just fly freely but now that he was Captain he couldn't. Still he wasn't planning on being anything like Oliver or Angelina; they were just to stiff about Quiditch for Harry to be like them.

As though knowing this Katie gave Harry a look. "All right Katie I'm not going to be another Wood clone now will you hurry up and change so we can get on the pitch."

"Sure thing Captain," Katie saluted him and turned around laughing to get changed.

Within the minute everyone was out on the field. "I don't know why I'm captain Katie was on the team before me, but I am the captain so I guess you'll just have to put up with me.-"

"You're Captain because I declined the job," Said Katie while she held a firm hand over her excited broom."

'Oh well in that case if you don't like me go complain to Katie it's her fault you guys have me for a captain." Harry felt himself relax, he felt better about being the captain and he also knew that the team didn't completely hate him cause they were smiling at him. "Anyway, on to the training, first of lets get some warm up laps in, loosen up a bit. Then I'll show you some stretches to help loosen up you're muscles and then we'll see what we can already do in a game of three on three chasers only match with Ron doing his job as keeper."

As the team pulled away in separate directions Harry heard two people come up behind him. "Great job as a first time captain," said Katie smiling at him, "Hope I didn't give you a hard time, wouldn't want these lot to think you can just push your captain around like that."

"Nah that's all right, they knew you were fooling, besides it helped me loosen up a bit." Harry had actually been more nervous about being captain then about playing his first game back in his first year.

"Wow you're way better than Angelina, no offense to her. Still it's not just a front is it, you're not going to go all mean on us are you?" Ron asked putting on a reproachful look.

Harry knew Ron was kidding but he saw that the youngest player of their team the Amanda girl was actually listening as she flew over them, "No of course not, so you can stop looking so nervous Amanda." He looked up quickly and the poor girl nearly fell of her broom in shock, she recovered quickly and flew off laughing slightly.

"Oh people better watch out for Mr. Hawk eyed Potter our new captain," said Katie nudging Ron in the ribs as they both cracked up laughing.

"Oh knock it off," Harry said and threw a leg over his broom and was off the ground before finally laughing with the pair on the ground.

Ron and Katie kicked off together, Katie flew off to join Harry and Ron flew of towards one of the highest stands towards a barley visible figure in the front row. Hermione was wearing her gold sweater and tight black jeans, her hair held back by her ears and a couple of hair clips that were invisible in the dim light of dawn. Ron waved and Hermione looked up, he swooped over to the edge of the stands and Hermione got up, closing her book and placing it on her seat.

She came over to him and he held his broom at a steady hover with one hand. Hermione smiled and Ron gently urged his broom forward, until he could clamber over the railing. Letting his broom hover he went over to Hermione. Just as the light began to flood into the field from over the top most stands Ron slipped a gentle hand around Hermione's waist and another behind her neck. She but both hands around his neck and he leaned down at the gentle pressure.

He placed his lips thoughtfully on hers. Slowly slipping his tongue out of his mouth. Running it teasingly over her lips until she parted them. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and explored it as though it was new to him. His memory sparked as he remembered every nook and cranny of her mouth and a shiver ran down his spine as her tongue played around with his. Ron could feel the light hit his closed eyes and still he didn't open them. He heard a high-pitched whistle sound and slowly, unwillingly he pulled away from Hermione.

She smiled at him and gently pressed a light lingering kiss on his lips. Wishing he could stay he pulled away from her, mounting his broom quickly he waved at her and dove down quickly to the middle of the pitch to join the rest of the team. He felt slightly regretful, Sunday was their day, and he felt lucky to have Hermione at all. On Sundays they spent some quality time together. He was happy that Hermione cared enough to come to his practice and was hoping the practice wouldn't take to long so he and Hermione could go down to the kitchens for a nice quiet breakfast.

The practice itself went great but halfway through it Ron found himself wishing he could just leave. And by the mumbling he heard he knew he wasn't the only one. Through three-quarters of the way through the practice they had some fun because Harry had grabbed another group of people from Griffendor. How he managed it on a Saturday morning no one could figure out. But they ended up setting up a game (instead of playing a three on three chaser game), with the team mixed with the volunteers. In the end it turned out to be a good game. They switched positions halfway through the game and Harry caught the snitch but Ron's team won because he had the three chasers from the team and they played up a storm.

By the end of the game Harry was pleased by their overall performance, and so he let them off saying they were off early.

"I don't know what his idea off early is but his idea of fashionably late would be the day after the occasion," commented Matthew.

"Sure go ahead disregard my techniques, but you'll be thanking me when we win the Quiditch cup again.

"Not if you're going to coach with that kind of attitude," replied Katie before heading of to the changing rooms. The rest of the team followed her.

When they were all in the changing rooms Harry caught their attention for a moment. "Now if you didn't know I don't know why you're on this team but our first game is the first of the season. We're playing Slytherin on the 29th of October. So I have made a schedule for the practices make sure you guys aren't too late."

They all changed quickly and left the changing room in different directions. Ron found Hermione waiting for him at the main doors of the Quiditch pitch. He walked over to her and slipped a hand around her waist while trying to maintain a one-handed hold on all his Quiditch equipment. Hermione slowly snuggled up to Ron who was now a good five inches taller than her. "Do you want a late breakfast or a early lunch?" she asked looked up at him.

"Doesn't matter as long as there's food and enough of it to satisfy my appetite. Oh and enough of you there to," Ron added slyly.

Hermione barely blushed at the comment though she smiled sweetly at him. She loved the witty comments Ron slipped into their conversations. She also loved the sound of Ron's heartbeat; it was always so steady and strong. She had gotten used to it because she usually listened to Ron talking while she was snuggled up against him.

Though sometimes her anger flared inside of her if she heard stupid comments about Ron, mostly she had accepted the gossip about hem. Of course it was inevitable, that's what stupid, people without lives did, gossip. And so she could almost guarantee that everyone in the school knew about her and Ron. But she didn't mind. The only reason they had been keeping it quite for a while was because they didn't want Harry to find out about the relationship through some gossip queen.

Now she just loved having the feeling of Ron's arm around her waist, or maybe having Ron's strong body around hers in a cuddle. She loved the feeling of Ron's warm tongue against her own; their fingers entwined in each others or sometime just the presence of Ron made her happy beyond belief. Some people had said their relationship was far to slow, after all they had been friends for five years before they got together, they knew everything about each other right? Well she knew Ron was happy with things the way they were and she was glad to talk, kiss and snuggle for now. Besides it was just Lavender and Parvati who thought they should be doing something more and she would rather listen to Trelawney then them.

Ron quickly made his way to his dorm to dump his stuff. Hermione went up to her own. When they both met back in the common room Ron still looked like he didn't know how to work a comb and Hermione had put her hair up in a ponytail, and slicked it down a bit to make it a bit less bushy. Ron smiled at the sight off Hermione and in his mind's eye he saw her glowing with a bright light that reminded him how lucky he was to be with Hermione.

He felt a blush rising as he took in all her defined features, and an urge to grab her and kiss her right where she stood came over him. But he mastered the instinct and instead grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to himself. He put one arm around her slender waist and felt her body lean into his, smiling they began to walk out of the common room.

Ron was completely unaware of where he was going because his mind kept going over Hermione instead of the way to the kitchens. So he let Hermione guide him. But she didn't seem to realize what they were doing either and so they found themselves at the foot of the North tower instead of at the portrait to the kitchens. But Ron didn't care and by the look on her face neither did Hermione.

Ron was overcome with the instinct to kiss Hermione again, but this he didn't have to pound it down. Hermione wound her hands up around his neck and Ron turned around to face her. Placing a second hand around her waist he leaned against her until she backed into a wall. Leaning down slightly he gently placed his lips on her perfect red and full lips. Food was forgotten as was everything else as a satisfying warmth filled both Ron and Hermione from head to toe. Ron could almost feel Hermione's energy passing through his body as his own will power was forced out by the passion that was rushing through him.

For a moment he moaned in disappointment as Hermione's lips left his but sighed contentedly as he felt them against the skin of his neck. He could almost feel the blood rush up to greet her warm lips as she sucked gently but persistently on the patch of skin. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes against the dim light of the torches. His ears perked up however as he heard a faint footstep fall, and he could hear it echo though to the spot where Hermione and him were standing. Reluctantly he pulled away from Hermione and grabbed her hand again.

A couple of chattering third years walked by them giving them odd looks. But Ron only let go of Hermione's hand so he could put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione smiled at Ron ignoring the third years and they walked away without bothering to comment on the looks that the kids were giving them. Ron's mind still wasn't fully geared for the kitchen, especially after the little snogging session they had just had. But suddenly his stomach rumbled in hunger. Ron blushed and Hermione looked at him. "Oh ya I forgot we were heading for breakfast before we got sidetracked there, or was it lunch?"

"I don't care as long as you're there," Ron replied smirking. "Hey I'm yet again sorry for the way I acted for a that one week, I know I must have really brought you down. I mean I'm really glad you didn't ditch me then. And I hope I won't ever be that bummed out for as long as I live."

"Look Ron I accept that you're sorry. But why do you keep saying that you're happy I didn't ditch you. You didn't actually think that I would dump you because you were sad about your brother's death." Hermione knew that he thought she was to good for him but she couldn't be happier with anyone else. After all these years of liking him, getting together with him was the best thing that had happened to her since becoming friends with him and Harry back in her first year.

Ron turned out to be better than she had ever thought and the more she found out about him, the more certain she became that he was perfect for her. She knew they shared the strong bond of true love and however thick Ron may act he knew that she cared far to much about him to dump him for being sad.

"Well then I thought you might have, I know now that you wouldn't have and that I was wrong. Still I'm just saying I'm sorry cause I haven't said it before. Besides until a moment ago I didn't think that I deserved to be with someone as perfect as you. I always thought it was some cruel trick of fate." Ron smiled as he finished of. They had arrived at the kitchens. Hermione reached out and tickled the pear in the picture in front of them. She placed a hand on the doorknob that appeared and Ron placed his hand on hers. Hermione smiled at him and pulled the door open.

She still didn't think it was right to enslave house-elves but Ron had convinced her she could do nothing about it by trying to get people to realize how bad it was. According to him no one would listen to such a stunning young witch because all the girls would be overcome with envy and the boys would be completely entranced by her beauty to take in a word she was saying about house-elves. Until she started going out with Ron she didn't think she was beautiful, but Ron had convinced her that to him she was and as far as she was concerned it was Ron's opinion that mattered.

As soon as they walked into the kitchen a hoard of house-elves appeared around, asking what they could get them. Hermione gave them a slightly disapproving look but didn't say anything.

"Um are you done preparing lunch?" Ron asked looking around the spacious kitchen.

"Yes master Weasley," Replied an elf in the front. Ron immediately recognized the elf as Dobby.

"Well then I guess we'll have some lunch. What do you want Hermione?" Ron looked around the kitchen again and saw on the far counter a line up of dishes and palters of food.

"Um I'll have some mashed potatoes and a chicken salad if it's not too much trouble." Hermione looked around the kitchen. Probably looking for Winky.

"No trouble at all Miss.Granger. And what would you like to eat Master Weasley?" As Dobby spoke two elves ran off, grabbing plates and knives and forks.

"I guess I'll have some smoked salmon and a side of steamed vegetables." Ron smiled as he pictured the food. Hogwarts had some of the best choice of food Ron had ever seen. The only thing that matched up to it's variety was his mother's cooking. But after the first year or so Ron had stopped noticing the meals. Now he could almost taste the salmon before even seeing the food.

Ron watched as Dobby and another elf ran of to get Ron's food. It wasn't long before the four elves returned with two trays of food and two glasses of pumpkin juice. Both Hermione and Ron thanked the elves that bowed to show their willingness to serve.

Leaving the happy elves Ron and Hermione made there way to a secret passageway. Ron had found out about the passage when he had for a brief period hung out with Fred and George in his fourth year. In the passage Ron conjured and lit some candles as Hermione conjured up a sheet for them to lunch on.

They sat down to a nice lunch with little conversation. Ron smiled constantly as he caught Hermione's eye. After they had finished their lunch they sat around drinking pumpkin juice (the glasses like most of the food at Hogwarts kept refilling itself).

Ron leaned back against the wall of the passage. Hermione got up, walking carefully so she wouldn't hit the floating candles, and she made her way over to Ron. She gently sat down on Ron lap and leaned back against him. Ron ran his fingers through her ponytail. He wrapped her hair around his finger, letting the texture almost flow through his skin. Her hair was so soft and full. Ron loved it along with everything else about Hermione. Ron let her hair sip away from his finger before looking up at Hermione. Her face was half in shadow because of the candles but Ron could see she was wearing a smile, Ron could have sworn it had a slightly seductive edge to it. But before he could think anymore about it he felt Hermione's warm lips touch his own and he closed his eyes, his hands instinctively snaking their way around her waist.

This time Hermione slipped her tongue out and Ron opened his mouth, for a moment he sucked on it as Hermione wrestled with tongue to gain freedom. Finally Ron tucked his tongue back and Hermione moaned in his mouth as she quickly explored his mouth. Ron pulled away slowly, and Hermione placed small persistent kisses on his lips. Ron could still taste the pumpkin juice as well as Hermione's lunch as he pulled away. He opened his eyes and slowly began placing suckling kisses on the base of her neck, slowly making his way up to her ear.

He gently grabbed her earlobe in his mouth, gently swiping it with his tongue, playing with it for a while before letting it go. He then gently nipped at the top of her ear, making her yelp in surprise and content. He then placed trailing kisses down her collarbone He slowly sucked the patch of skin at the near the collar of her shirt. Hermione sighed contentedly her eyes fluttered slightly but remained closed. As she felt Ron's hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt she slowly placed her hands on his helping him pull away one button at a time. She gasped airily as she felt Ron tongue dart out and tickle the sensitive patch of skin. And she loved the moment with all her heart. End of Chapter 12 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may or may not recognize. Never Have I claimed to own Harry Potter. I simply use the characters for writing fanfictions and also in my dreams. So you can't prove anything. So you can't sue.

AN: Hey to the seemly two people who still read my fic. Thanks for hanging in there. I don't have chapter fifteen done but I shall give you people chapter 13 anyways. I'm hoping to get it done this weekend but it's pissing me of. So far I have written two different possibilities and both don't seem to fit so I'm hoping some reviews will get my inspiration back up.

Ron opened his eyes and looked into Hermione's golden brown ones. He saw a roaring flame of passion steadily growing and he could almost see a reflection of his own eyes, burning with the same passion. The pace of his heart sped up beating with a steady strength. Ron felt breathless and lightheaded. Excitement coursed through his veins boosting him with energy. He felt his temperature soar as Hermione finally took of her sweater to reveal a hanker top.

"Skimpy," Ron commented hardly aware of what was going on.

"You like it," Hermione observed. She was amused by his reaction and decided to give him a bit of a show. She didn't know where her new wild side came from but at that moment it was in control. But she couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself and Ron saw it in her expression.

"Guilty as charged," he replied, "But I see you're not the same book worm you used to be either. Man Harry is going to kill me, he told me I was a bad influence on you."

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled as she saw Ron smirk.

Slowly Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, but she pulled away getting up, she slowly dropped her pants. Leaving her in a very small shirt and underwear. Ron tried not to gape, but was failing miserably.

"You like what you see I take it?" She walked down the passage, step, step, sashay, step, step, sashay.

Ron slowly snapped out of his trance. He got up and walked over to her, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders and begin a slow soothing massage. He worked his way down her back, and Hermione sighed at the slightest touch of his hand. Slowly he turned her around and Ron placed both his hands on her flat stomach, he admired the soft skin under his hands.

Hermione placed a quick kiss on his lips and then another deeper kiss. Teasing his lower lip until he opened his mouth to let her in. Slowly she let her fingers unbutton the tiny buttons on Ron's shirt. She pushed it off past his shoulders, still kissing Ron. Beginning to feel dizzy from the explosive kiss they were having Ron shrugged his shirt off. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them as they fell in a heap at his feet.

He finally stepped away breaking the kiss. Hermione moaned anxiously as she looked Ron up and down. He looked absolutely gorgeous standing in the dim light with only his boxers on. She noticed his boxers were black with navy blue crescent moons printed all over. She eyed the slight bulge in his boxers as Ron blushed a light shade of pink.

Hermione found that she was actually enjoying herself. For once being this wild didn't bring on a series of warnings and cautions from the safe part of her mind. Besides she knew that she would be completely fine no matter what she did as long as Ron was with her. Hermione slowly, teasingly took of her top an inch at a time. By now Ron had gained control of his reactions and he watched her with a cool complete look on his face.

This scene has been edited out in fear of what the people will do to me. It used to be here but cause the site has been revamped I think it is better if I simply edit it out. So if you want the full chapter simply email me and I'll send you the full chapter. Thank you for your understanding and support, it is greatly appreciated.

For a moment they lay in the silence regaining their composure, forgetting everything except themselves. Ron finally pulled himself out and grabbed his boxers. Throwing them on he grabbed Hermione's clothes and tossed them to her. She smiled gratefully at him and got up on shaky legs. She slowly managed to put her clothes on as Ron went and found the rest of his garments. After they had all their clothes on they were still a little shaky on their feet. Hermione cleaned the mess from lunch up with a quick wave of her wand.

She finally looked at Ron. "Oh Ron that was amazing. Thanks you are the best person in the world."

"Hey you know it takes two people to have sex, and you were the bloody brilliant part of that first session." He said the whole thing without either of them blushing even a bit. Ron had never felt more comfortable around Hermione in his life. He put his arm around her waist and they headed to the door.

"Hey what do you say we go have a nice long bath, no one will be in the prefects bathroom at this time of day." Hermione leaned against Ron's strong body. She knew she would always trust Ron. He was definitely the only guy she would look at. And who needed to look twice with a guy like Ron.

"Sure thing Mione." Ron smiled and placed one light kiss on her smiling lips before heading to the prefect's bathroom.

Harry felt great about his first practice as captain. At first he looked for Ron and Hermione but after a while he decided that they were off together somewhere. So instead of hanging around in the common room with the younger Griffendors he decided to go to the library and see if there were any new Quiditch books in this year.

Harry found two brand new books and checked them out. Madame Prince gave him her lecture about proper book care when it came to new books. After some time she finally went of to scold a couple of second years that were eating something in the away far corner. Glad to escape without the full lecture Harry quickly left the library and headed back up to Griffendor tower. Harry had a hard time finding a quite spot to read. Neville was practicing a spell in the dorm, which made it an official hazard zone. The common room was noisy, as always, with the exploding snap and loud and energetic Griffendors it was impossible to concentrate on anything.

Finally he decided to go out on to the grounds and read at the Quiditch pitch. He could almost always find peace at the Quiditch pitch and he always felt calmer there. He also loved the feeling he got from just being at the pitch. And where better to read a book on Quiditch than a Quiditch pitch. But as he opened the door to the pitch he saw that there was a team practicing. Judging by the green blurs it was the Slytherin team. Suddenly Harry heard someone swoop down and Harry backed away from the door. First of Harry didn't want to spy on any team not even the Slytherins and second he always played the game of Quiditch with honor and honesty (as corny as it sounded). He wasn't about to stoop down to the Slytherins level just because he got the chance.

Harry finally settled down by the edge of the lake. There were a few students outside but the grounds were so big that it wasn't too noisy. Besides it was a nice warm sunny day and there was a cool breeze. Harry lay on his stomach with the book flat in front of him. He had one hand on the book to stop the pages from flipping and he rested his head on his other hand. Harry was very comfortable reading about new moves and tactics and he lay there for a while not noticing the sun move across the sky.

The light hazy clouds kept the sun from burning the back of his neck and the grass was dry and springy. Every now and then a giant tentacle would break the surface of the lake or something would cause some small waves on the otherwise calm surface of the lake. Harry only stopped reading when his stomach growled in hunger. He hadn't eaten any breakfast because he had been afraid of what everyone would say if he were late to his own practice. So now Harry got up, placing a thin black ribbon to mark his place he put the book in his robe pocket and strode of quickly hoping he hadn't missed lunch.

Harry opened the great double doors and collided with Ginny. His stomach did a back flip and he blushed deeply. Murmuring a quick word of sorry he reached out and brushed her off after she had gotten up. How stupid had he been? Sure she didn't like him but he still had a chance if she didn't hate him. Now he was walking into her and knocking her around. Boy was he blind.

Ginny accepted the apology and walked of. Harry mentally kicked himself for what he had just done. And was it a huge wonder she didn't like him anymore. Still she probably would end up liking him again if he knew Ginny.

Harry's stomach rumbled reminding him why he was heading into Hogwarts to begin with. Walking briskly he entered the noisy great hall. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen so Harry sat down next to Dean and Seamus. He piled a plateful of food that consisted of everything he could reach and began to eat. By the time he was finished almost everybody had left. Harry got up feeling full and was about to leave when he saw Hermione and Ron enter. He decided to see where they had been instead.

Hermione had her hands together in front of her and she was facing Ron smiling brightly at him. Ron was talking softly and had his arm around her waist. Neither of them noticed Harry until they were right in front of him. "So what were you guys up to today?"

Hermione giggled uncharacteristically and Ron smiled. "Well the usual I guess. Sunday is the day we spend together so we had some lunch and some quite time." Hermione Giggled again. Harry decided not to ask and left with a quick word of goodbye. It felt odd to him to see his two best friends like this. Still he was happy for them. He remembered the books in his hand and began to read where he left off. By now he didn't have to look where he was going to get to the tower and the halls weren't very crowded so he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone.

When he got to the common room he walked right through it without pausing he decided to go straight to bed because he had the feeling that his Hermione and Ron wouldn't be showing up anytime soon judging by the way they were acting. Harry had a quick shower and changed into his pajama's (they were really just a T-shirt and boxers) before falling on his bed to read. Though he didn't know it Ron didn't turn up until three in the morning.

The practices that followed throughout the rest of September and October were just as successful. The team grew steadily better and the chaser and beater combinations were working out great. Harry felt confident about how the team was playing and was sure they'd win their first game. In their final practice before the game Harry outlined some basic game plans and set the team of to the standard warm-up and practice.

Ginny woke up bright and early on the day of the first game. In the past two months she had run into Draco many times. Though they had only had fleeting conversations that suggested nothing more that snide comments between them to the unaware public Ginny had really come to like Draco. It was scaring her how every new thing she learned about Draco only made her think better of him. She felt she was going in blindly into the whole thing but she could hardly control that.

After having a quick shower Ginny grabbed her Quiditch equipment and broom. She gabbed a hair elastic from the bedside table and put it around her wrist so she could tie her hair back for the match. She wasn't feeling very nervous, at least not nearly as nervous as she had been feeling last year, when she had to play seeker because Harry was banned. She felt great about how she had been flying at practices and was sure that they would win the game today.

At lunch she saw a couple of the Griffendors wearing the house colours and two players from the team. She went and sat down beside Harry and Mathew. Harry seemed to be telling the fourth year not to worry, but Mathew was looking at him reproachfully. Ginny decided to join the conversation.

"Look Mathew I played last year and I was no where as bad as I thought I would be. Just try your best. It won't matter because the crowds on our side no one will notice any mistakes and if we're lucky Harry will catch the snitch early on." She finished winking at Harry and grabbing a light breakfast of buttered toast.

Mathew nodded and gulped, finally putting some food on his plate. Harry was blushing slightly and he thanked Ginny with a look. Ginny nodded and mouthed no problem before eating the toast. Ginny watched the Great Hall fill up. Before it was even half full the entire team was sitting at a section of the table. Ginny also saw her friends sitting a way further down. Everyone was leaning into the center splitting up no doubt the merchandise Fred and George had sent them.

The team headed out onto the pitch at half past ten. It was a nice warm day. The sun was shining but not to brightly. The cloud was filled with white fluffy clouds and there was a fair breeze starting up. The team headed into the changing rooms as the stands began to fill up. Harry delivered a shorted version of Oliver Woods pep talk.

The team lined up inside of the changing room doors and Hermione came by to wish them all good luck. She kissed Ron on the lips in front of the team and Ron kissed her back. After Hermione left the team laughed and nudged Ron who remained unfazed.

The team mounted their brooms as they heard Lee Jordan, who happened to be on his seventh year introducing the team. The doors burst open and the team flew out lapping the stadium as a group to the cheering and applause of the majority of the crowd, though they did get a wave of booing and hissing thrown at them as they passed the Slytherin section. Ginny saw her friends waving their wands in the air among the Griffendor crowd, a huge set of sparkles issuing from the wand tips to form a giant lion which roared menacingly at the passing Slytherins most of whom flinched. Though Ginny noticed that Malfoy didn't even take a second glance as he kept his cool composure in ordering the team into their positions.

The Griffendor team set themselves up facing the Slytherins. Ginny saw Malfoy and couldn't help but stare for a moment at his amazing figure. The Quiditch gear suited him and her looked absolutely gorgeous. Draco Looked up at her and she turned away facing her opponent. The whistle blew and the players took off. Ginny kept herself focused on her fellow chasers instead of on Draco who was now working on tailing Harry.

Seeing Katie grab the quaffle she flew up ahead of her, turning around on her broom she caught the quaffle and looked around for a moment, she ducked out of the way of two Slytherins and passed the scarlet ball to Josh. He caught it before ducking out of the way of two bludgers. He passed it back to Ginny as two Slytherins advanced on him. Without a second glance she saw Katie was open and passed it to her. The keeper flew out at Katie and Katie passed it to Ginny who put it through the center goal hoop.

The crowd burst into cheers and Lee commented on excellent teamwork. There was a crack and a firecracker zipped into the sky lighting it up in gold and red with the words Griffendor Rules. At the show the crowds cheering double and a couple teachers looked more that peeved but did nothing. The fireworks soon vanished but appeared every time Griffendor scored.

Draco was having a hard time concentrating on the game and Harry kept giving him the slip, and it didn't really help that he caught himself watching his team out of worry for the first couple of minutes. He had tried hard to find the snitch, he knew through listening to the commentary that Harry had had two close calls if Draco didn't catch it fast Slytherin would lose. They were already behind 70-20. He looked around and spotted Ginny who was having a great game. She really looked like she was enjoying herself. For a moment he envied her and then his temperature soared and he watched her dodge three Slytherins and a bludger. Suddenly a quick glint along the left stands caught his eye. He saw the snitch zigging and zagging near the grass. He was diving when he heard the commentator say Ginny's name.

Ginny tried to swerve away but the Slytherin player collided and shoved her. She tried to regain her balance but the Slytherin shoved her again and she slipped of her broom. She knew she was a goner there was no way she could survive a fall from this height.

Draco mind raced, he couldn't bear to see Ginny get hurt. Not realizing he had admitted his feeling towards Ginny to himself he decided on an idea. He dived trying to fake seeing the snitch and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny's form falling. Aiming his broom right his skimmed the grass and looked up at the last minute, turning sideways he grabbed her gently around the waist and let the force of her fall throw them both of his broom.

He felt his back skid lightly across the grass field and felt a sharp pain shoot through him as his shoulder snagged on a rock, he ignored the pain. "Are you all right," he asked quickly.

"Yes," Ginny was stunned that Draco had actually saved her life. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome but remember this can't look like I saved you. Sorry but I have to be mean here." Draco looked at her quickly and saw her nod in agreement. He didn't waste another moment. He lightly shoved Ginny of himself and she fell backwards making it look as though he had pushed her harder then he actually had. Getting up he started to yell at her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEASLEY." He shouted making sure the people in the stands could hear. "What an IDIOT. What were you thinking just dropping down on me like that? Can't you go fall somewhere else? Couldn't you see I was trying to catch the snitch?

"Ya well your team should be disqualified anyway because one of your teammates pushed me off my broom. So it doesn't matter whether you were trying to catch the snitch or not ferret. Though I bet you're just using this as an excuse. You've probably never seen the snitch in you life." While she was throwing fake insults at Draco she noticed guiltily that his shoulder was bleeding. No doubt he had injured it when he saved her.

Ginny turned around and left Draco standing there trying to get the attention of Madame Hooch. Draco smiled to himself. Ginny was the best person he could have told about his mess of a life. And her comebacks were perfect. By the series of hissing and Booing coming from both grouping of students no one suspected that it was all an act. He hardly noticed the stinging in his shoulder until Madame Hooch asked if he wanted to go to the hospital wing. Draco turned down the offer and began arguing about how Ginny had ruined his chance at catching the snitch.

In the end she said that it was his own teammate's fault and awarded a penalty shot to Ginny who made no mistake of putting it in the goal. Draco was very angry that one of them had nearly killed Ginny but warmed by her reaction to him. Then he realized that he had saved her because he had feelings for her. He tried to deny it but it was no use. His mind raced; before it was just a little fancy, now he was edging dangerously close to love. But he couldn't love a Weasley he was a Malfoy and that meant it would ruin both of their lives. Still he was determined not to let this ruin either of their lives nor the friendship that they now had.

Draco hardly noticed the end of the match. Harry ended up catching the snitch but Draco didn't care. He was the last one out of the Slytherin change rooms after the match and was genuinely surprised when Ginny stepped out of the shadows and in front of him as he exited the change rooms. - End of Chapter 13 - **TBC**

Edit: Nothing has been changed ecept for oner particular scene being cut out because I don't want to face the consequences of the people. So if you want the full chapter just email me.


	14. Chapter 14

Dusclaimer: IfI owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be sitting here simply writing about their adventures now would I. That and I'd be so rich I wouldn't have to work on a stupid Windows 98. So in conclusion any dimwit with half a brain would be able to figure out that I am not in fact the one and only JK but in fact a pathetically horrible writer simply playing with the oh so wonderful world brought to us by the oh so wonderful Queen of literature JK Rowling.

AN: Ah I know what you were all thinking. I've ditched this story because I haven't updated in 10 months. Well this is a horrible fic and I don't deserve some of the reviews I've been getting and stuff like this is a disgrace to the wonderful world of Harry Potter but somehow I continue to write. Besides I promised I wouldn't ditch this fic without posting a 'I have ditched this fic' notice. So it shall continue albeit quite slowly. I'll try to see what I can do. I think I'll make the chapters shorter in hopes of making them of better quality and updating sooner. But I promise if I can get some reveiws I'll keep going. So please reveiw or I just might ditch the fic.

PS: thanks to everyone who reveiwed. This is for everyone who stuck by the fic even though it looked abandoned beyond all hope.

Draco arched an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything to the fiery redhead standing before him. Ginny knowing Draco would never start the conversation grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the empty Slytherin change room. Draco didn't protest but flinched as Ginny's hand skimmed across his injured shoulder.

Concern clouded her eyes as she glanced at his shoulder. Although it wasn't noticeable yet a thin layer of blood began to seep through the thin material of the cloak Draco was wearing.

"Draco your hurt," she whispered almost unbelievingly.

"It's nothing, I assure you. I've experienced much worse than this little scrape." Draco watched her carefully, unconsciously adoring the care and concern she showed for him.

"I'm sure Malfoy," she replied, resorting to last name terms in her disbelief. "I'll fix that for you. I mean we wouldn't want people questioning you over it."

Draco gave into her will without much of an argument. Secretly he felt the need to feel her delicate fingers on the burning skin around his shoulder. He wanted to know that this was real. He needed to have physical confirmation, a tie to the real world. He easily slipped his cloak of and unbuttoned his uniform shirt and let it slip so that his shoulders were exposed.

Ginny was momentarily stunned. Other than the bloodied scrape across his shoulder his skin was perfect. It had the pale look that suggested he was the heir to a wealthy family title as the Malfoy name was. And Quiditch had allowed his muscles to become toned and quite appealing to her teenage mind and body. She shook her head and quickly pulled out her wand hoping Draco hadn't noticed her staring.

She muttered a couple quick spells and watched the skin mend itself under her healer's touch. "Done," she said putting her wand back into her pocket.

"Thanks," Draco put his shirt back on and buttoned it up before bending down to pick up his cloak.

"It was the least I could do. You saved my life and I could at least make sure you didn't get any awkward questions over your shoulder from your house mates." Ginny couldn't bring herself to meet Draco's eyes. She felt to strongly for him, to strongly about what he had done for her. She couldn't let Draco know how she felt until she was sure of where they currently stood as friends.

Ginny looked up reluctantly to find silver eyes examining her. There was a warmth in his mercury depths that she had never noticed before. All of the sudden he was to close, her breathing shortened as he stepped up to her. There wasn't a hint of doubt or nerves in his expression as he leaned in towards her. Her mind was screamed at her to run, to turn away to do anything that would ruin the moment but her body was frozen. Rooted to the spot with shock.

Draco reached out with a slender hand and brushed her cheek thoughtfully, his usual cold mask fell away as he leaned into her. Unwilling but unable to help herself Ginny closed the remaining distance between them and all but fell into Draco arms as their lips met.

For a moment she felt nothing then her mind exploded. All thoughts of getting herself out of the situationdrained out of her mind and all Ginny could think of was how damn lucky she was. Draco was gentle and caring like no other guy who she had been with before. He nibbled gently at her lower lip and his tongue flicked out against the tender skin.

Ginny opened her mouth obligingly her mind focussed on the warmth that spread from her contact with Draco. By now he had wrapped an arm around her waist and was pulling her towards him. Unknowingly her own arms had wrapped themselves comfortably around Draco's neck and as though the contact wasn't enough Draco tangled his free hand in her ginger locks and kept their mouths incessantly locked.

Ginny's body screamed for air but the constant nagging of such necessities disappeared as Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her senses were flooded with the taste of cinnamon and oddly of strawberries. She moaned eagerly, her tongue sliding over top his and revelled in the warmth of his mouth.

Draco tasted the faint residue of honey and a touch of brown sugar as Ginny's tongue met his and he fought not to moan himself as Ginny pushed her own tongue into his mouth. He let her explore for a moment before pulling away. Trying not to gasp for air he removed his deeply entangled hand from her auburn locks. A weak smile crossed his features as he tried to catch Ginny's eyes but she refused to look anywhere but her own feet.

Draco noticed that she was red around the ears, a clear sign of embarrassment. He removed his arm from around her waist and at that movement she looked up. He smiled gently and wondered vaguely when he had picked up such unmalfoyish habits. He brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head so that she was looking him in the eye.

"So tell me Ginny, did you enjoy that?"

Ginny felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the thought of such an outrageous enquiry. "How could I have not," she whispered. Her tone was innocent so much so that it was unbearably seductive to the usually stone cold Malfoy.

"Hmm I should get going," Draco responded clearly enjoying how uncomfortable Ginny was. "I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

"No Draco stay…" She was at a loss for a reason but Draco didn't seem to need one.

Turning around Draco simply focussed his attention on her and Ginny blushed crimson, her eyes darting around the room resting on everything but the regal Slytherin standing before her.

"My, my from your reputation I wouldn't have expected such a timid reaction. Well I suppose I'll just have to change that." Ginny felt his breath unexpectedly ghost over the top of her hair and looked up suddenly only to be caught up in another kiss. This time it was scorching, desperate and needy. Ginny backed away slowly until her back met a stonewall. Draco placed his hands on the wall on either side of her and nipped none to gently at her bottom lip. Ginny gasped in mildpain and he took the brief moment of weakness to slip his tongue into her mouth.

After another fast paced moment Draco pulled away. Ginny moaned in disappointment at the loss of contact. Her body was begging for more contact but she saw Draco backed away slightly, fire was running through his veins and his body yearned to simply take the unruly redhead right then and there.

Draco tore his gaze away from the panting Weasley and forced his mind away from such foolish thoughts. When his gaze returned to Ginny he saw that she was smiling.

"Well who knew you liked it rough?" Draco smirked knowingly.

"Oh come on now Draco you're no saint yourself." Ginny was surprised at how easily she could talk to him. It seemed natural more so than any other boy she had been with.

"Guilty as charged. Well I should get going before my house sends out a search party for me, those idiots are so thick they'd probably think I'd gone and fallen down a well or something because we lost the match.

Ginny laughed softly. "Yes well I suppose you should be returning to your princely lair then." She stepped up to him and placed a tentative kiss on his slightly swollen lips. "We should really do this again," she remarked casually before turning to leave in a flurry robes and ginger hair.

"Yes, I concur," Draco replied, more to the empty room than in response to Ginny. He slipped on his mask of indifference easily before leaving the room but though his expression was uncaring inside him a new fiery passion for life burned steadily. Who knew a Weasley of all people would ignite the missing spark in his life.

Ginny left the room feeling as though she was on cloud nine. She didn't think she could have been happier if she had won a million galleons. She hurried along the darkened corridors knowing that she should probably be at the post victory party when suddenly someone loomed out of the shadows.

"Hi Ginny, I've been wondering where you'd wandered off to. It isn't safe for a girl like you to be wandering about on your own in this big scary castle now is it?"


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry unless I get some sort of magnificently huge demand for me to continue I have chosen to abandon this fic. I have moved on. And if you're still reading this, so should you. I won't delete it immediately. But unless someone is really desperate for an ending I don't think I'll be writing any more of this.


End file.
